Love Games
by haruka4676
Summary: AU When Arthur Kirkland goes to university it's the complete opposite of what he was expecting. He has weird neighbors and his roommate is a loud, obnoxious American whom he despises, but then why does he always find himself thinking of the American?
1. Beginnings

Ch.1 Beginnings

**Summary: When Arthur Kirkland goes to university it is NOT how he imagined it. He is surrounded by weird people; a perverted frenchmen, some messed up Nordics, a crazy Russian, and much more. What makes everything worse is that he has to share a room with a loud, obnoxious American whom he despises. But then why does he find himself thinking about the brash Alfred F. Jones? Will this lead to love? Not on Arthur's watch!**

**Pairings: USUK, DenNor, SuFin, GerIta. Slight FrUK and Russia/America**

**Warnings: Cursing, Denial, Drama (probably lots of it), and eventually the rating will go up**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. All I own is the plot (and I'm not even sure I own that)**

**(A/N): Hello everyone. This is a new story that I am working on. It's a USUK fic (my favorite pairing for Hetalia) and so I hope it ends up ok *crosses fingers* :3**

**Well I'll just let you guys get to the story since I never have much to say in the first chapter except Enjoy!**

* * *

Arthur walked up to the stairs that led to his new University. He didn't like having to switch schools in the middle of the year, but his old friend Francis had called him and told him that this University would be best for what he wanted to study. He sighed. He didn't really like Francis (the pervert!) but he had done some research and found out that he was indeed right about the University.

He walked through the big double doors and into the posh University. Marble made the floors and beautiful paintings lined the walls. Was Arthur really in the US? He looked around to see students walking up and down the stairs, through the hallways, and into some rooms that were in the building, all looking as if they were incredibly smart and wanted to learn. Arthur was alittle shocked.

He scanned the big lobby area for the admission's office, finally locating it after roaming around for a while. Arthur walked into the office and was greeted by a reluctant receptionist. Bloody Americans. He knew it was too good to be true. He was lead into a smaller office where the dean sat at his desk. He had waist length blond hair, blue eyes and looked German.

"Good morning Mr. Kirkland." He said, reaching his hand out.

"Good morning sir," Arthur replied, grabbing the dean's hand and shaking it.

"Please sit." Arthur put his things on the floor and took the seat in front of the dean's desk. "All your paperwork seems to be in order," he said, looking through some papers. "Here is a list of books you will need and your dorm number along with your key. I hope you don't mind that you have to share." The dean handed Arthur a piece if paper and a set of keys.

"Thank you sir," Arthur said, taking the paper and keys. "And no I don't mind at all."

"Very well then. You will get your class scheduale tomorrow so don't worry about going to your classes straight away. Now off you go. You have some unpacking and preparing to do." Arthur thanked the dean for his help, picked up his things, and made his way to the dorms.

The dorms looked like an apartment building. It wasn't that tall but it was wide. Arthur walked in and was greeted by carpeted floors and white walls. He looked around for the elevator and found one just as it was about to close.

"Thank you," he said to the person who had held the door open for him.

"No problem." Arthur turned around to see a blond haired, blue eyed man in a bomber jacket. Arthur wasn't sure why, but for some reason, just looking at the man annoyed him. The blond's eyes lit up. "Hey, are you new here?" he asked.

"Uh, yeah," Arthur said, turning his back to him.

"That's cool. Where ya from?" The blond moved closer to Arthur, making the brit alittle uncomfortable.

"The UK," Arthur said, moving away from the other man.

"Oh cool!" he yelled. "So are you like, a spy?"

"No I am not a spy," Arthur replied irritated.

"That's exactly what a spy would say!"

The elevator came to a stop and Arthur sighed in relief. "It was nice talking to you," he said sarcastically, gathering up his things, and heading out of the elevator.

"Same here!" the other blond said, getting out of the elevator as well. "See you around," he called as he made his way down the hallway. "Hey Kiku! Can I borrow some video games!" Arthur heard the man yell as he walked into one of the rooms.

Arthur sighed. He looked at the paper the dean had given him and walked to the room with the same number. He turned the key and walked in. The room was as big as an apartment and had tile floors. It had a living room, dining room, and kitchen. He would've been impressed if there wasn't things lying all over the place. Arthur walked further into the apartment to where the bedrooms – uh, bedroom was. It was pretty big and spacious, despite having two beds against either side of the room. Two dressers lined the walls next to the door, and a door was in front of the bed Arthur presumed to be his own, that led to the bathroom.

The place was a mess. What kind of person lived here? Arthur walked over to his bed and began to unpack his things. He looked around the room again and noticed it was a pale dark blue color, and posters were hung above the bed of his roommate. Some of them were women in provacative outfits and poses, others of cars, and some were army posters.

Once Arthur was done unpacking he made his way into the living room just to get another look at where he would be living for a while. There was a big screen TV with every game system possible and video games scattered all around the floor. Arthur sighed and gathered up the games, placing them neatly on the coffee table. He looked around again. Cleaning was definitely not what he wanted to do his first day in the dorm, but if he wanted to make it work with his roommate he had to make sure the apartment was clean.

He found the cleaning supplies and began working. A knock on the door stopped him and he went to answer. "_Bonjour _Arthur_,_" said a blond haired, blue eyed frenchman.

"Francis," Arthur said unenthusiastically.

"Come on, what kind of greeting is that? I came all the way to your little apartment just to welcome you," he said, entering the apartment. Francis looked at Arthur and over to the cleaning supplies. "Really Arthur? You're cleaning?" he asked incredulous.

"You should've seen this place before," Arthur sighed.

"Well you are sharing with Alfred so I'm not surprised you would be driven to clean the place."

"Alfred?" Arthur asked. So his roommate was named Alfred.

"Yup. He's alittle…strange, but he's a good kid," Francis said, walking around the apartment.

"Can't wait," Arthur said sarcastically.

Francis laughed. "Do you want me to introduce you to everyone?"

"No thanks. I just want to relax for the rest of the day," Arthur sighed.

"Suit yourself _mon cher_," Francis said. "I guess I'll see you later then."

"Yeah, later." Arthur walked to the door and shut it once Francis had walked out into the hallway. He sighed again and made his way over to his room and sat down on the bed, taking out a book and began to read. Eventually, Arthur fell asleep, his book laying on his face.

Arthur awoke slightly as he heard the door open and close. Thinking that his roommate Alfred had just gotten there, he chose to ignore it. It wasn't that easy to ignore his roommate once the other man started poking his arm. "What?" Arthur yelled, taking the book off his face. He was not prepared for what he saw.

The young man from the elevator was leaning over him. Arthur's face turned red. "Thanks for cleaning the place," he said with a smile.

"Wh-who are you?" Arthur asked, shocked at how close the two were.

"Huh? I'm Alfred. I'll be your roommate," he said happily. So this was Alfred. The man from the elevator who had annoyed Arthur by just being there.

'_This is going to be fun'_ Arthur thought sarcastically.

* * *

**(A/N): Hopefully it was good :) I hope you all enjoyed it. **

**Bonjour: french for hello**

**Mon cher: French for my dear**

**Thank you for reading and reviews are loved :3**


	2. Beginnings 2

Ch.2 Beginnings 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own**

**(A/N): Hello everyone and welcome to the second chapter of Love Games. I hope you all enjoy :3**

**

* * *

**

Arthur lay in his bed, covering his ears with a pillow. Apparently, the people next door decided that they would go at it at TWO O'CLOCK IN THE MORNING! And what's more, they decided to do it loudly. What weirded the Brit out more was that they were in a MEN'S dorm which had only MALE residents.

He turned over, now facing his roommate's bed. His roommate…that annoying American. How could someone sleep through all this? Annoying roommate aside, he wanted to know the stupid American's secret to sleep through something like this.

Arthur got up and made his way across the room to Alfred's bed. "A-Alfred," he said quietly. He moved his hand slowly towards the covers and grabbed them. Alfred wasn't there. So that's how he did it. Arthur looked around, then made his way out to the living room where he saw Alfred playing video games. "What the bloody hell are you doing?" Arthur asked incredulous, walking over to the couch.

Alfred turned his head to look at the Brit. "Oh hey Artie! I'm just playing some video games. Wanna join?"

"Don't call me that," Arthur said through clenched teeth.

"Aw, come on Artie, lighten up. I've got another controller," he said, holding the controller in Arthur's direction.

"I don't care if you have another controller," Arthur scoffed. "How can you act so nonchalant about this?"

Alfred blinked. "About what?"

Arthur clenched his fist. How stupid can this guy be? "This! Those two going at it next door! How can you just ignore it like it's nothing?"

"Huh? Oh, you mean about Mathias and Lukas," Alfred started, standing up. "They do this all the time. What is today? Thursday? They always go at it on Thursday's. But if you ask them about it Lukas will just deny everything." Alfred walked over to Arthur and put an arm around the slightly shorter man's shoulders.

"I didn't ask why or when they did it! I asked how you can just ignore it! And get off me, bloody wanker!" Arthur tried to shake off the American but Alfred only strengthened his grip.

"And I told you, it's cuz they do this all the time." He walked (dragged) Arthur over to the couch and handed him the other controller. "The best thing to do is just ignore it."

"No thanks," Arthur said, pushing the controller away. "I'll ignore it in my own way."

"Aw, come on Artie. That's no fun," Alfred whined. "Come on, just play a quick game with me."

Arthur sighed. "If I do, will you please stop bugging me?"

"Promise," Alfred said putting his hand to his forehead as if he was saluting. Arthur sighed and sat down on the couch. Alfred lifted his fist in the air in victory and handed Arthur the other controller. "Ok, so all you have to do is defeat those red guys, then the one with the most kills wins," he explained.

"Sounds easy enough." Arthur looked down at his controller trying to figure out where everything was.

* * *

Arthur awoke with a pain in his neck. Why did his neck hurt so much? Maybe it was the way he slept. _'I'll just turn over'_ he thought sleepily. He hadn't gotten much sleep. First, those two next door were going at it incredibly loud, then he was sucked into one of Alfred's video games and ended up falling asleep on the couch at about 4 in the morning. Alfred. The couch. That's why his neck was hurting, he had fallen asleep on the couch.

He turned over like he had wanted to and his forehead hit something. Arthur opened his eyes slowly and was greeted by his roommates sleeping face right in front of his own. He jumped back in surprise and leaned against the arm. With nothing keeping him up, Alfred fell slowly towards Arthur and lay on top of him, wrapping an arm around the Brit.

"Wh-what the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" he yelled, face turning red.

Alfred shifted and looked up, opening a sleepy eye to look at Arthur. "Oh, hey Artie," he said sleepily. "What's up?"

"What's up?" Alfred nodded. "Get the fuck off of me! That's what's up!" Arthur yelled, face still red.

"Huh? Oh, sorry Arthur." Alfred lifted himself off the Brit and sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Oh, it's almost time for class, better get ready." With that, Alfred made his way to their room. Arthur sighed _'What the bloody hell was that?'_ He got up and walked over to the kitchen to make something to eat.

Arthur walked into the room he shared with his annoying, American roommate. "How the fuck can he live with barely anything in the fridge?" he asked himself incredulously.

"Easy. It's all about hamburgers!" Came his roommate's voice from behind him. Arthur jumped and spun around only to be greeted by a shirtless Alfred. A light blush spread across his face. _'Why am I blushing?' _he thought angrily.

"H-hamburgers? Don't tell me that's all you eat."

"That's the American way Artie," Alfred said, putting an arm around Arthur. "It's like how you Brits always eat terrible food."

"Our food is not terrible!" Arthur shot back. "I'll have you know I make the best roast beef."

"Uh huh, whatever you say Artie," Alfred laughed. "Well if you'll excuse me, I have to go to class before I get in trouble again."

"Good. Hurry up and leave."

"K. Later Artie!" Alfred put on a shirt and the same bomber jacket that he had on the day before and left the apartment. Arthur let out a sigh of relief and walked into the bathroom to wash up.

* * *

Arthur sat on the couch sipping some tea. It was only his second day at the university and he already was regretting going there. He kept looking nervously at the door for when his class schedule would arrive. He hoped and prayed that he wouldn't have any classes with his annoying roommate and if he did, he would put a curse on the person who made the schedules.

He heard a knock and immediately sprinted towards the door and opened it anxiously. "Oh. It's you," he said disappointed.

"Don't be so mean _mon cher_. I came all the way here just to take you out to lunch and you great me coldly yet again," Francis said, pretending to be upset.

Arthur sighed. "Fine, even though I know I will regret this later on."

"_Trés bien_. Now, let's go." Francis linked his arm with Arthur's (against the latter's will) and led him out of the dorm.

* * *

"NEVER AGAIN!" Arthur yelled as he angrily stomped into his dorm room.

"Aw come on _mon cher_, it wasn't that bad," Francis laughed, following after his friend.

"Not that bad? Francis, you got us kicked out of the restaurant for flirting with every fucking girl there and then calling the manager ugly!"

"That's not true. I only flirted with the pretty girl's there. And it wasn't my fault the manager happened to be one of the NOT pretty ones."

"You're an ass," Arthur said, rubbing his temple. "Just get out."

"Alright, alright," Francis said, waving his hands in surrender. "I guess I'll see you later then." And with that, Francis left and Arthur slammed the door behind the Frenchman.

"Bloody frog."

"Hey Artie!" Alfred called, coming out of the room. "I didn't know you knew Francis."

Arthur sighed. _'Great. Just great'_ he thought sarcastically. "Unfortunately."

"Cool. So you guys were hanging out?"

"Yes. Unfortunately I got dragged to a little restaurant that he then proceeded to get us kicked out of."

"Well sorry to hear that" Alfred said, putting an arm around the other blond's shoulders. "If I ever drag you to a restaurant, I promise I won't get us kicked out."

Arthur blushed and cleared his throat. "Yes, well-"

"Oh, by the way, your schedule came," said Alfred, pulling out a paper from his pocket. "We don't have any classes together though. That kinda sucks."

Arthur took the paper from the American. "Yes, that's quite unfortunate," he said sarcastically.

"I know right! Oh well, I guess we can hang out between classes." Alfred slapped Arthur on the back playful and began to laugh.

"I guess so." _'Not that I would want to hang out with you'. _"Well I'm going to go take a look at my schedule and get my stuff ready."

"Alright. Talk to you later then," Alfred said waving. "If you need me I'm gonna go across the hall to play some video games with Kiku."

"Yes, yes goodbye Alfred," he said, waving his hand in the direction of the door.

"Later Artie!"

"Don't call me that!" Arthur said as he closed the door behind his roommate.

_'Why would I need you? Bloody yank'_

_

* * *

_

**(A/N): Well, that's it. **

**Ugh, I don't like how I ended the chapter but hopefully it was good (right?)**

**Mon Cher: French for my dear**

**Tres Bien: French for very good/very well (I don't trust translators)**

**Thank you for reading and reviews are loved :3**


	3. Greetings

Ch.3 Meetings

**Disclaimer: I do not own**

**(A/N): Happy New Year everyone! Thank you all for the reviews because I love reading them (no matter what they say) :3**

**Well, please enjoy the chapter**

* * *

Arthur sat on the couch, sipping tea and watching television as he enjoyed the peace and quiet of not having his roommate, Alfred Jones, in the dorm with him. The last week had been heaven. He had his doubts about staying in this place the first few days, but after he got his schedule and saw he had no classes with the annoying American AND saw that their schedule's allowed them no time together, he was reconsidering everything. Maybe there was a god watching over him after all.

Or maybe not.

"Hey Artie!" an annoying voice called from the door. _'Fuck'_ "Man how lucky are we, huh? We actually don't have classes at them same time!" Alfred said, ruining Arthur's good day.

"Great," he said sarcastically. So now, he had one day a week with his annoying roommate. _'Bloody fucking great'_

"Sure is! Now I can introduce you to everyone." Alfred dashed towards Arthur, grabbed his arm, and pulled him off the couch, barely giving him time to put his cup down.

"Let go of me!" he yelled.

"Aww come on Artie! It'll be fun!" he said, dragging Arthur out the door.

* * *

Arthur walked behind Alfred as he led the way through the hall, stopping two doors down from theirs. "Hey Ludwig!" he called, banging on the door. "Feli!" After a few seconds a brown haired, brown eyed young man opened the door.

"What the fuck do you want?" he asked annoyed.

"Hey Lovi! I just came to introduce my roommate. This is Arthur," he said, gesturing towards the annoyed Brit. "Arthur, this is Lovino Vargas."

"Nice to meet you," Arthur said, reaching out his hand.

"I feel bad for you," Lovino said, shaking the blond's hand.

"Is Feli here?" Alfred blurted out.

"No he's not," he said angrily. "He went out grocery shopping with that damn potato bastard."

"Then why are you here? Room sitting?"

"Yeah right! Antonio was being annoying so I decided to crash here for a while."

"Aw, you're too hard on Antonio."

Arthur watched on confused as Alfred and Lovino 'talked'. What exactly was happening? Soon, Lovino slammed the door in Alfred's face and Alfred laughed, telling him that they would talk later.

"Feliciano and Ludwig aren't there so we'll come back later," he said happily. He grabbed Arthur again and dragged him to the room in front of theirs and began to bang on the door again. "Hey Kiku!" Kiku. Alfred's video game partner.

The door opened and a black haired Japanese man poked his head out. "Ah, Alfred-san." He turned his head to look at Arthur. "This must be Kirkland-san."

"Uh, yes. It's nice to meet you," Arthur said, reaching his hand out. Kiku did the same and they shook hands.

"Please, come in," Kiku said, opening the door for the two blond's. Arthur looked at the clean, carpeted room. Maybe he could ask Kiku if he could stay with him instead of Alfred. He spotted the TV with tons of video games and game systems lying messily around it. _'Probably because of Alfred'_. Arthur wondered how Kiku could even stand to be friend's with the annoying American. The couch was a nice shade of blue and looked quite comfortable, especially since it seemed like the person sleeping on it looked incredibly peaceful.

"Hey Heracles! Wake up and meet my new roommate," Alfred said, shaking the brunette on the couch.

Heracles grumbled something and pushed Alfred's hand away. "Cut it out," he said slowly. Looking over at Arthur he nodded slightly, turned over and went back to sleep.

"Don't mind Heracles, he's a lazy bum." He looked over at the TV and began to show off his and Kiku's collection of (incredibly weird) video games. Eventually, Kiku needed to get ready for some classes and Arthur and Alfred left to the next room.

* * *

Arthur slumped down on the couch with a sigh. Alfred had taken him up and down the hallway to introduce him to everyone. After leaving Kiku's room, Alfred had taken him down the hall where he met Antonio, Lovino's roommate. Now he knew why Lovino had stayed at Feliciano's and Ludwig's.

After that was better. Alfred introduced him to Tino and Berwald. They actually seemed sane like Kiku, and Arthur actually enjoyed their company. Tino had also told him that he could stay there if Alfred got a little... Arthur already knew what he meant and thanked the Finnish man for his offer.

Then, they went next door to their room. Arthur didn't think anybody could be as annoying as Alfred but he was wrong. His neighbor, Mathias, had been incredibly annoying and obnoxious just like the American. No wonder the two were drinking buddies. What was even more bizarre was Mathias' roommate Lukas who looked as if he had no emotions at all. The only thing he did was look through his phone the entire time. Although he did feel bad for him for having to put up with Mathias.

They went to the last room in the hall which belonged to Alfred's friend Ivan. The room also happened to be Francis' so Arthur dreaded it even more and could not get out of there fast enough.

"I can't believe Ivan wasn't there," Alfred whined.

"Oh be quiet. You sound like the guy's girlfriend or something," Arthur said annoyed. Ever since they got back all Alfred did was whine about Ivan. Ivan this and Ivan that. Why didn't he just marry the guy?

...

Why was he thinking like that? Was Arthur- was Arthur…jealous? Of course he wasn't! Why would he be jealous? There was nothing to be jealous about. If Alfred wanted to marry this Ivan, Arthur couldn't care less. Bloody Yank.

Arthur heard a knock on the door and Alfred ran to answer it. Standing on the other side was a young man who looked almost like Lovino but with lighter hair. "Hello _amico_, sorry we missed you before. Lovi told me about your roommate ve~"

"Oh hey Feli," Alfred said, alittle disappointed. "Hey Artie, come say hi to Feliciano."

Arthur reluctantly got up from the couch and walked over to the door and greeted Feliciano and the big blond German that stood behind him. The two quickly left, probably to put away the groceries they were carrying.

Alfred went and slumped down on the couch, turning on the TV. "I guess you can see Ivan some other time," he said with a sigh.

"Yes, yes, what a shame," Arthur said, getting himself a cup of tea. "I'm going to our room to read a book."

"K. Later Artie."

"Don't call me that!" he said, slamming the door to their room.

* * *

Arthur laid on his bed reading. It was hard to read at first because Alfred had been watching TV extra loud while he played more video games, but now, for some reason, the video game music had stopped. Arthur sighed in relief and placed the book over his face.

"Hey. Artie," Alfred said, poking Arthur's arm.

"What?" he yelled. This seemed slightly familiar.

"I just had a thought. Are you _jealous_ of Ivan?"

Arthur's face turned red and he jolted up. "Wh-what? Why would I be jealous?"

"I don't know, you just kinda seemed like it."

"Well I'm not! I don't even know the guy!"

"You don't need to know him to be jealous of him," Alfred said.

"Regardless! I'm not jealous!"

"Ok. Cuz you shouldn't be," he said with a shrug and moved his face closer to Arthur's. "I don't like him like that so you don't have to worry."

"Wh-why would I be worried? Get away from me!" Arthur yelled, pushing the American.

"Sorry Artie. Well, I'm gonna go and play some video games." With that, Alfred waved goodbye and left the room.

"I am NOT jealous." Arthur said to himself.

* * *

**(A/N): Well there you guys have it :) aww, I think Artie's jealous XD**

**Amico: Italian for friend**

**Thank you all for reading and reviews are loved :3**


	4. Jealousy

Ch.4 Jealousy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

**(A/N): Hello everyone. Thank you all for the reviews and favorites and subscriptions, they make me really happy :3**

**Please enjoy the chapter**

**

* * *

**

Arthur looked out the restaurant window, his mind drifting from the reality he was (unfortunately) placed in.

Alfred had woken him up early that morning, telling him that Ivan would be in the dorms that night and he had offered to take the two of them (mostly Alfred) out to eat as an apology for not being able to greet Arthur properly a few days ago. Unfortunately Francis, being Ivan's roommate, found out about the dinner and insisted he come along to make sure nothing weird happened. _'If you come along obviously something weird is going to happen, bloody frog!'_ Arthur had thought.

* * *

"Hey Artie!" Alfred called, shaking the sleeping Brit. Arthur grumbled something and turned over in his bed. That only made things worse. "ARTIE! Come ooooon. Wake uuuuup." The American whined.

Arthur finally gave in and turned back over. "What the bloody fuck do you want Alfred?"

"You know my friend Ivan right? The one I couldn't introduce you to because he wasn't there?"

"How could I forget?" Arthur said sourly.

"Awesome! Well he felt bad about not being able to meet you these past few days so he decided to invite us out to eat tonight!"

"Great," he said sarcastically.

"Alright! So we'll leave when you get back and get changed!" It wasn't a question, or a suggestion, and Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Yes, yes, whatever," he agreed, shooing Alfred with a wave of his hand and went back to sleep until the time he was supposed to wake up.

* * *

How much worse could the day get?

Arthur wished he hadn't asked that.

His classes that day had been unrealistically hard and torturous; he had been plagued with thoughts of a certain annoying American when he should've been thinking about his work. He tried desperately to stop thinking about his roommate but to no avail. Why was he thinking of Alfred? Was it because of the way he had informed Arthur of their little outing later that evening.

'_Damn Alfred for asking me such a thing while I was half asleep!'_

_**From: Alfred F. Jones  
Message: hey Artie! cant wait 4 tonight nd neither can Ivan **__**u get home around 5 rite? well then u need to haul some ass cuz apparently the reservations are for 6 so u better change quick k. c ya l8er :D**_

Arthur had read and reread that message over and over when he had first gotten it around noon. At first, he didn't understand what Alfred was talking – er – texting him about…until he remembered their conversation when he was half asleep.

What really bugged him though, was the next message he had just received.

_**From: Francis Bonnefoy  
Message: Can't wait for tonight mon cher. Pick you up at 6 ;)**_

_**From: Arthur Kirkland  
Message: What the fuck?**_

_**From: Francis Bonnefoy  
Message: Honhonhon, Alfred didn't tell you? I'm coming with you and him and my burly, Russian roommate Ivan. Dress nicely alright? ;)**_

Arthur closed his phone and threw it into his bag angrily. _'Fucking frog! And what was with him and those winky faces?' _

"What's wrong Arthur?" asked a little fairy.

Arthur sighed. "I have to go to a bloody restaurant with the most annoying people in the world tonight." He told her.

"It can't be that bad. Don't you like-"

"Don't even say it! That's absurd!" Arthur blurted out.

"Correct, Mr. Kirkland. The answer is incorrect. Your wording is alittle odd, but I'll take that as your British-self talking." Said the teacher.

Arthur flushed lightly. "Um, yes, my apologies. I'll try to word it differently next time," he said, coughing into his hand. A few small laughs were heard around the room and Arthur blushed.

"Sorry," said the little fairy.

* * *

After class, an irritated Arthur walked to his dorm, cursing both Alfred and Francis for being…for being Alfred and Francis. Once he got to the room, he tossed his things on the bed and took a quick shower. Fumbling through his clothes, he decided on some black slacks, and a long sleeved shirt. Persistent knocking on the door told him that he was late and that Alfred would not stop until he was given some recognition.

"I'm coming Alfred!" he yelled. The knocking stopped and Arthur walked out, only to be greeted by a sullen faced American. "What is it?" he asked annoyed.

"Ivan can't come. He had some last minute work to do."

"Oh well, what a sha-"

"It does not matter~! Come _mes amis_! We will go regardless," Francis shouted happily, grabbing Arthur and Alfred's arms and pulling them out of the room. "Of course it's cheaper if we have four people so I invited Antonio."

Alfred laughed. "What happened? Did he and Lovino fight again?"

Arthur didn't know Lovino or Antonio that well (not that he wanted to) but he did know that they were always fighting (more like Lovino would always get mad at Antonio).

Francis continued to pull the two along until they got outside and went over to Antonio, putting an arm around his shoulders and trying to comfort the Spaniard. Arthur was stuck walking with Alfred as the four made their way to one of the restaurants that was near by the campus.

* * *

And that's how he got where he was, just staring out the window as Francis tried to cheer up Antonio and Alfred whined about his friend not being able to make it. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom," said Alfred, getting up from the table.

Francis sighed. "I thought he would never leave." Arthur turned to face the Frenchman with a questioning look. "Now Arthur, what's bothering you?"

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?" he asked irritated.

"You've been like that all night. And you always seem to make that stupid face whenever Alfred brings up Ivan. Plus, Alfred told me that you had acted weirdly after he failed to introduce you to Ivan the first time."

Arthur raised a bushy eyebrow. "And so?" he didn't quite understand what Francis was trying to say.

"And so, I think you're jealous," Francis said with a smile. Antonio looked over and joined in.

"It does sound like jealousy _amigo_."

"You should know," Francis laughed. "Lovino is the king of jealousy." Antonio sighed but agreed nonetheless.

Arthur's face turned red and he jumped up from his seat. "What the fuck? I am NOT jealous. Why would I be jealous of Ivan, I don't even know the guy!"

"Mhmm," Antonio and Francis said together. Arthur would have said something but Alfred had come back from the bathroom and was now looking quizzically at them.

* * *

Arthur collapsed onto his bed and buried his face in his pillow. Francis had yet again gotten them kicked out of the restaurant and Arthur was starting to dislike the recurring phenomenon. Antonio didn't make it any better. The minute he saw Lovino walk into the restaurant, he lost it, running up to him and hugging him and kissing him and then Lovino made a big scene. Francis took that time to go and flirt with the wrong person...again.

Also, he did not like Alfred! And if there was a chance he could turn out like Lovino – no, he wasn't going to turn into Lovino; bitter, jealous, a total dick. He didn't even like a guy, a male, like Lovino did. And he did NOT like Alfred. Did NOT!

Just because Alfred was now taking off his shirt and Arthur couldn't help but stare at the half-toned abs and the muscles of his shoulder and how the small of his back peeked out from the top of his pants and HOLY SHIT WHAT THE FUCK WAS HE THINKING ABOUT?

"Go fucking change in the bathroom you git!"

"Huh?" Alfred turned his head as much as he could to face Arthur. "It's no biggie Arthur, I'm just changing my shirt."

"It does matter!"

"Calm down Artie, I thought you would be fine with it since you're with Francis so-"

"Well I'm not fine with it." And what did he mean by 'since you're with Francis'?

"K sorry, I'll keep that in mind next time." Alfred slipped a shirt on and crawled into bed, turning off his lamp. Arthur did the same and the room was engulfed in silence.

"Hey Artie," Alfred called.

"What?"

"Goodnight." Did Alfred sound alittle…shy?

Arthur sighed, but it wasn't an exasperated sigh like it usually was. "Goodnight."

* * *

**(A/N): Well thats it, hope you all enjoyed**

**I apologize for the abrupt ending but hopefully it was good**

**Note: Mispellings and bad grammar in the text messages are intentional!**

**Mon Cher: French for 'my dear'**

**Mes amis: French for 'my friends'**

**Amigo: Spanish for 'friend'**

**Again, I used a translator for the French so if I get anything wrong please tell me.**

**Thank you all for reading, and reviews are loved :3**


	5. Admittance?

Ch.5 Admittance?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

**(A/N): Hello everyone! I think this is the fastest update I've done for this story, but oh well, better for you guys right? **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed and subscribed and favorited! You all rock!**

**Anyways, please enjoy the chapter**

**

* * *

**

Faint breathing cold be heard in his ear as Arthur's eyes opened. The green orbs glanced to the side and saw Alfred sleeping, using the other as a pillow. Arthur sighed. He was starting to get used to the scene. Every Thursday when their obnoxiously loud neighbors got it on, the two roommates would migrate to the living room and play video games or just watch TV. But just because he was used to it, didn't mean he liked it. With a groan, Arthur shrugged his shoulder in an attempt to get the sleeping American off him. It worked and Alfred rolled over on his other side, then fell off the couch when there was no where left to turn.

"Mornin' Artie," he said, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Arthur gave an unenthusiastic nod and went to take a shower.

The warm water rained down and Arthur lost himself to his thoughts. He thought about what Francis had said. He didn't even know Ivan, how was he supposed to be jealous of the guy? _"It doesn't matter if you know him or not," _Francis had said. _"You feel jealous because you love someone but you don't feel that you deserve them and someone else might take them away. In your case, Ivan is the someone else…and Alfred is the one you l-" _Arthur shook the thought out of his head. He did not like Alfred, nor was he jealous of his friend!

A knock was heard at the door which told Arthur that Alfred needed the bathroom. "Come on Artie! I _really_ have to pee!" Arthur sighed and finished his shower, drying himself off and wrapping the towel around his lower half. Stepping out of the bathroom, Alfred made a mad dash inside, leaving Arthur in the room alone. He dressed quickly, gathered his belongings, and walked out of the dorm room and made his way to the elevator, not before banging angrily on their neighbors door like he always did on Friday mornings before he headed off to class. He didn't bother waiting for someone to respond because no one ever did. Not even Lukas who seemed like the sensible one.

Francis had waited for him down at the lobby along with his friend Antonio. _'Great´_ he thought sarcastically. "What the bloody hell do you want?"

Francis gasped over-dramatically. "How mean _mon cher_. I just thought that I would walk you to class. Maybe even help you admit to being jealous." He winked.

"Wha-!" Arthur's face turned bright red as Francis wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him close. "Get your hands off me, bloody frog!"

"Don't be so mean. You'll never get anything like that." Francis laughed then stopped and looked over at Antonio. "Never mind."

Antonio laughed. "That's true. You could turn into Lovino, even though Francis says you are already showing signs of becoming like him. Anyway, even if you turned into Lovi you would still get some." He laughed harder.

"Only if you're willing to threaten someone for it," Francis joined in the laughter and leaned on Arthur for support.

The Brit didn't know what was so funny, but he did begin to laugh when Lovino appeared from behind them and began to yell at Antonio angrily and red faced (either from anger or embarrassment, nobody knew). The Italian grabbed Antonio by the arm and dragged him back towards the elevator just as Alfred, Feliciano and Ludwig stepped out, looking very confused. Francis' arm remained around Arthur's waist but he didn't seem to mind much. Both were laughing hysterically at what had just happened and didn't notice others coming towards them.

"Ve~ What's going on guys?" Feliciano asked. "I wanna laugh too!" Ludwig put his hands on the younger Italian's shoulder and steered him out of the lobby, mumbling something about him not wanting to know. Alfred passed by without saying anything, but before he walked out the door, he looked back at the two laughing blonds. Arthur stopped laughing for a moment to wipe tears from his eyes when he saw Alfred. What was that look on his face? Was that…was that a look of sadness? Was Alfred even capable of such an emotion?

Before he could say anything, Alfred turned and left leaving a confused and…concerned(?) Arthur with a still laughing Frenchman whose arm was still around his waist. Remembering the last bit, he thrashed about, pushing Francis off of him.

Francis walked with Arthur halfway to his class before he had to go the opposite way to his own. It wasn't a quite walk though, the Frenchman had talked Arthur's ear off about all the signs of jealousy and how jealousy was caused in hopes that the Brit would finally admit that he was, in fact, jealous. Of course the notion was absurd, he was not jealous, nor would he admit something so incredulous.

In class Arthur tried to forget about the conversation he had had with Francis, but it was heard when said Frenchie was texting him nonstop about it.

_**From: Francis Bonnefoy  
Message: Just admit it mon cher.**_

_**From: Francis Bonnefoy  
Message: You know it's true Arthur**_

_**From: Bloody Frog  
Message: I know you're reading these messages Arthur**_

_**From: Bloody Frog  
Message: Arthur~ Mon cher~ You know what? Lovino just got laid and all he did was admit to Antonio that he was jealous~**_

_**From: Fucking Frog  
Message: Don't you want to get laid~?**_

Arthur angrily turned his phone off and threw it in his bag like he had done the day before. His mind had been made up! He was going to meet Ivan and prove to Francis and himself (…where the fuck did that come from?) that he was not jealous of him. The only problem was, how would he find Ivan? He knew where his room was; on the same floor as his and it was also Francis'. Maybe he would go during his break before he had to go to his next class? Yes, that's what he would do. Now if only this class would hurry up and end…

* * *

As he walked towards the dorms, Arthur's plan replayed in his head. First, he was going to find Ivan. Then, he was going to actually talk to the guy. Finally, he was going to prove to Francis once and for all that he was NOT jealous. Entering the lobby, he could see a huge man standing by the elevator. _'Is that Berwald? No, Berwald has blond hair'_ Approaching the elevator and the man, he noticed that he didn't know who he was. He clicked the button for Arthur's floor and the blond thought for a moment. He knew everyone on their floor (whether he wanted to or not)…Ivan! This man was Ivan.

This man was Ivan? Arthur had been expecting…not this. Not a tall, silver haired Russian who wore a scarf even in hot weather (and today had been especially warm) and a childish smile. Nervously, Arthur reached out and tugged on the big man's sleeve. "Are you Ivan?"

"Da," he – Ivan said, turning around to face the blond. "I am Ivan. And who are you comrade?"

"I, um, I'm Arthur. Alfred's new roommate." There was a smile on Ivan's face but for some reason, it made Arthur nervous.

"Oh!" Ivan said excitedly, clapping his hands together. "You are Alfred's new roommate. It is nice to meet you. I am sorry that I haven't been able to meet you. And yesterday I had a last minute assignment that I needed to take care of. Hopefully you had a nice time though, da?"

Arthur didn't realize he would be this talkative. All the tall, intimidating looking people he had met there had been pretty much silent like Berwald and Ludwig. "Uh, no, it's alright," he said, rubbing the back of his neck. "And yes, I did enjoy the dinner," he lied. "Thank you." Ivan smiled brighter. "Um, would you like to come to my dorm for a snack?" Ivan raised an eyebrow but agreed nonetheless.

Ivan didn't seem like such a bad guy, even though he refused to eat Arthur's cooking _'the bastard!'_. They sat in a comfortable silence, drinking some tea, occasionally striking up a conversation.

"How long have you known Alfred?"

"Since highschool."

"Oh, I feel sorry for you." Ivan raised an eyebrow. "Having to deal with him that long."

"I don't really mind. I like Alfred, there is never a dull moment with him." Ivan let out a tiny laugh and looked at Arthur. "You do not like him?"

Arthur was caught slightly off guard by the question. "Well, uh, it's not like I hate him…it's just he's annoying most of the time and I can't stand him for more than an hour at a time." _'And I can't seem to stop looking at him whenever he walks by and can't help but laugh at his stupidity'_ Arthur shook his head.

"Hmm, well that's a relief." Arthur looked at the Russian quizzically. "I thought you might've fallen for him but it doesn't seem like you have and that is a relief. Now I don't have to worry about you stealing him away from me." His childish smile turned almost sinister. "You are not going to steal him from me are you?"

Arthur swallowed. A wave of sadness and disappointment came over him. Why was that? "Oh, o-of course not. I didn't even know that you two were-"

"We are not…yet."

"O-oh." Was Arthur…relieved?

"Well I should be going now." Ivan got up, put his cup away in the sink and walked towards the door, opening it and stopping to look back at Arthur. "Thank you for the tea." With that, he left, closing the door behind him. Arthur continued to watch the door in shock even though Ivan was gone.

* * *

Alfred walked through the door and threw his bag on the sofa next to Arthur. "Hey Artie! Don't you have classes?" Arthur sat silently, his eyes moving from the TV to Alfred and back to the TV. "Ok? I heard you met Ivan today. Isn't he just the coolest? I've known his since highschool ya know." Alfred continued his rant about him and Ivan as Arthur checked the text message he had just received.

_**From: Fucking Frog  
Message: You met Ivan?**_

_**From: Fucking Frog  
Message: What do you think?**_

_**From: Fucking Frog  
Message: Are you jealous or what?**_

_**From: Fucking Frog  
Message: Arthur?**_

_**From: Arthur Kirkland  
Message: …...shut up**_

_**From: Francis Bonnefoy  
Message: Knew it! ;)**_

Maybe he should've kept Francis' name under Fucking Frog after all…

* * *

**(A/N): Yay! Artie admitted he was jealous (kind of). What kind of crazy shenanigans will ensue now? Who knows? I sure don't XD but I'll come up with something! :D**

**Thank you all for reading and reviews are loved**


	6. Love Triangle?

Ch.6 Love Triangle?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

**(A/N): Hello everyone! I'm back with a new chapter! The amount of feedback I got last chapter was amazing! You guys are awesome!**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed and favorited and all that good stuff because it makes me really happy :3**

**Anyway, please enjoy the chapter**

**

* * *

**

Arthur sat silently on the couch, not answering his roommate's inquisitions. "Artie, you sure you're ok? Come on, they have awesome burgers at the café." The Brit just sipped his tea, paying attention to the television and not Alfred. "Artie," he whined. "What's up with you? You're ignoring me more than usual."

"Be quiet, I'm trying to watch TV."

"I thought you said you hated American television!"

"Well, I guess it's ok sometimes."

"What the hell Artie? I always beg you to watch this show with me and now you're watching it like nothing!" Alfred yelled, flailing his arms everywhere.

"It's not that bad when you're not forced to watch it," Arthur shrugged.

Alfred's eyes softened. "Sorry if I'm annoying." Where did that come from? "Not everyone can be like Francis (although I think that's a good thing)," he added softly.

Why was Alfred bringing up Francis? Arthur was actually very happy that he wasn't like that perverted Frenchman that flirted with anything on two legs. So why was he bringing him up in such a sense?

"_I thought you would be fine with it since you're with Francis so-"_

No…He couldn't that he and Francis…After he had admitted (not really) that he liked…Is that why..? The realization hit him like a ton of bricks. It even sounded as such…Oh wait, it was just the door…THE DOOR! Shit! He had just realized what was bugging Alfred and he had to go and leave before he could say anything! Fucking git!

But why did he leave? It was the day none of them really had any classes, and Arthur knew that when he was there with no classes, so was Alfred. So then why? He got up, throwing the blanket off and rushed to the door, opening it and stepping outside to see if Alfred was still there or in the hallway. Nope, he wasn't there. The only one in the hallway besides himself was Ludwig, who seemed to look alittle flustered and a tad bit disgusted at the Brit.

Arthur looked down to see what the problem was, then remembered he was only in his boxers because he had planned to do nothing and ignore Alfred the whole day. "Um, sorry Ludwig," he said, coughing into his fist, a light blush on his face.

"It's alright, just try to look alittle more decent next time you want to go through the hallway."

"W-will do." With that, Arthur slowly backed up into the room and closed the door. Well that was embarrassing… Shaking the thought out of his head, he walked back over to the couch and groped around for his phone. 2 New Messages

_**From: Francis Bonnefoy  
Message: Alfred's hanging out with Ivan in case you were wondering**_

_**From: Alfred F. Jones  
Message: I'm hanging out with Ivan today**_

"That's great," Arthur said sarcastically. Now how was he supposed to tell Alfred about… Duh!

**From: Arthur Kirkland  
Message: Git - I mean Alfred, about me and Francis...**

**From Alfred F. Jones**  
**Message: sorry Artie I'm with Ivan ttyl**

Git. He always texted even when he was busy. Just the other day he had texted Arthur while the stupid American was in the middle of a big test so that Arthur remembered to get hamburger buns. He had the urge to just press the call back button and give the bloody American a piece of his mind...but what if he really didn't want to be disturbed? What if he..what if he liked Ivan like Ivan liked him? C-could that be it?

Wh-why was he disappointed? Aw screw it! He liked the bloody fucking American! Whether he liked to admit it out loud or not! And that same bloody fucking American was hanging out with another guy that he could possibly have feelings for.

_'That's great'_ he thought sarcastically. Now what was he supposed to do? He couldn't just find Alfred and profess his love for the man! Especially while in the presence of that fucking crazy Russian that looked like he could kill you with a butter-knife!

Maybe...maybe he could ask Francis... Had he really been driven to ask that bloody frog for help...? Yes. Yes he had. Swallowing his dignity and putting some pants on, Arthur headed to Francis' room.

"Ah _mon cher_~ what brings you here?" Francis asked cheerfully.

"IneedyourhelpwithAlfred," Arthur said hurriedly, it was hard enough just to get the words out of his mouth.

"Honhonhon," the Frenchman laughed. "Of course _mon cher_. Please, come in." He motioned toward the inside of his room and Arthur walked in. They weren't alone though. Antonio was there, and a silver haired, red eyed man was there too. "Ah, Arthur, this is Gilbert. He's Ludwig's brother, incidentally, he's dating Alfred's brother."

"Alfred has a brother?" Was the only thing Arthur could think to say.

"Nice to meet you too eyebrows," Gilbert said with a laugh. Arthur furrowed his eyebrows at the annoying man.

"Now now you too," Francis said, waving his arms submissively. "Now Gilbert, we need to help Arthur out with him and Alfred."

Gilbert laughed. "What the fuck were you thinking man? Alfred? Really?"

"Come on Gilbert," Antonio said, putting a hand on the German's shoulder. "Don't worry Arthur, he did the same thing when I told him about Lovino."

Well that made him feel better. Not.

"Sorry. So what seems to be the problem?" Gilbert asked.

"Well, he had a little chat with Ivan," Francis began. Gilbert's face automatically morphed into one of disgust at the mention of the Russian. "And it turns out Ivan likes Alfred and they are now hanging out together."

"The answer is simple: kill Ivan before he kills you."

"Gilbert. That's not right," Antonio said. "Just tell Alfred that you like him, oh and make sure to keep him away from Ivan. That's what I did with Lovi."

"You tried to keep Lovino away from Ivan?" Arthur asked incredulously.

"No, Francis."

Francis just laughed. "It's not my fault he was adorable." Antonio shot him a look but he brushed it off. "Anyway, what Antonio said is the best thing to do. Just wait for Alfred to get back and tell him that you like him."

"Easier said than done," Arthur said softly.

"Not if you're drunk," Gilbert said with a smirk. Arthur raised an eyebrow. Drinks? He could go for some drinks.

* * *

Apparently, Francis didn't have any beer, just wine. That didn't stop Gilbert and Arthur from chugging down a whole bottle each. Antonio was the first to leave when Lovino came and dragged the half-drunk Spaniard out of the room angrily. Gilbert had to leave when Alfred's brother – what's his name – came back from one of his lectures (apparently, Alfred's brother was a student at the university and Gilbert had gotten kicked out for bullying some Austrian guy and his Hungarian girlfriend).

Francis was left with an extremely drunk Arthur, pouring him more wine and coaxing him to continue drinking. Of course Francis being Francis couldn't help but take advantage of the drunk Brit and his hands roamed around the flushed body, often getting slapped away when they roamed too far down. "Get your hands off me, bloody frog," Arthur slurred, pushing the Frenchman away.

Francis chuckled and moved closer, pinning Arthur's arms behind his back and eyeing the Brit. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Arthur asked, not really trying to fight off the Frenchman. Francis laughed against Arthur's skin and pressed his lips against his neck and softly bit down making Arthur shudder lightly. Francis moved his hand under Arthur's shirt and felt the warm skin. Arthur finally came to his senses (somewhat) when he felt a hand tug on his belt. "What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" he yelled, pushing Francis off the couch.

"What the fuck are you guys doing?" They heard someone say from the door. Arthur drunkenly looked up and saw Alfred and Ivan. _'Oh crap'_

"Oh hello Alfred, Ivan," Francis said, picking himself up from the floor. "Arthur, I think you've had enough to drink. Alfred, can you take him back to you're room?"

Alfred looked from Arthur to Francis and then back to Arthur, a defeated look on his face. "Ok," he said, walking over to the two and pulling Arthur off the couch.

"I can walk myself!" Arthur yelled, tripping over his own feet.

"Sure you can Artie," Alfred laughed, putting his hands on the Brit's shoulders to steady him. "Later Ivan." Ivan waved goodbye and closed the door behind the blond's.

Alfred led Arthur back to their room, but not without difficulty. Finally leading him into their shared bedroom, he placed the Brit on his bed and made sure that he was ok. "Of course I'm ok you fucking yank!" Alfred laughed again, then went to the bathroom to change.

"So, what were you gonna tell me about you and Francis?" he asked, coming out of the bathroom.

"Huh?" Arthur said confused. "Oh right." He got up and staggered over to the American, grabbing his shoulder to steady himself. "Me and that bloody frog are not together," he slurred.

Alfred laughed. "Whatever you say Artie."

"You don't believe me?" he asked incredulously.

"Well he was kind of all over you, and you didn't really do anything to stop him."

Arthur shuddered at the memory. How could he let that happen? Bloody frog and his incredible wine! "I was drunk Alfred."

"Yeah, I know. You still are."

"I guess I am," Arthur said, taking a moment to think. Then without a solid thought, he leaned over and kissed Alfred on the lips.

Alfred's eyes widened as Arthur wrapped his arms around the American's neck and deepened the kiss. "A-Artie! What are you doing?" he asked, pushing the Brit away.

"I really don't know," Arthur answered before kissing Alfred again.

* * *

**(A/N): And there you have it!**

**I just had to put Gilbert in the story XD what's a story with France and Spain without the awesome Prussia? I just love the Bad Friends Trio so I hope no one minds.**

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter because it was a pain in the neck to write XP I had the worst case of writer's block for this chapter so hopefully it turned out ok.**

**Oh, and I seriously think that Russia can kill you with a butter-knife. Russia and Chuck Norris XD**

**Thank you all for reading and reviews are loved :3**


	7. Misunderstandings

Ch.7 Misunderstandings

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

**(A/N): Hello everyone! I hope you're in the mood for some reading cuz I just updated this chapter :) but I think the e-mail gave it away**

**I had fun writing this chapter. It was fun (repetitive much?) Forgive my crazyness, mondays always make me alittle tipsy XD**

**Well, so that you don't have to put up with me anymore, please enjoy the chapter**

**

* * *

**

Arthur tightened his grip around Alfred's neck, deepening the kiss. Alfred's eyes widened and he pushed the Brit away. He placed his hands on Arthur's shoulders to steady him. "Arthur, this isn't right. You're drunk…Plus you're with Francis-"

"I am _NOT_ with that bloody frog!" Arthur yelled before leaning in for another kiss. Alfred stopped him.

"You're not?" he asked incredulously. "But I thought –"

"Well you thought wrong bloody git! Now go over to that bed and take off your shirt," Arthur slurred, pointing over to his bed.

A light blush spread across Alfred's face. "No Artie. It's still not right. You're drunk. And hero's never take advantage of people when they're drunk."

Arthur sighed in exasperation. "You're not a bloody hero Alfred. And you're not taking advantage of me if I'm telling you to do it!"

"I am too a hero. I just totally saved you from having sex with Francis!" he exclaimed. _'At least someone was willing to'_ Arthur thought bitterly. "And it's just the booze talking Artie. Watch, tomorrow you're gonna feel all silly because you wanted to have sex..with..me.." Alfred trailed off. Arthur wanted to have sex.. Arthur wanted to have sex _with him_.. Arthur was _not_ with Francis and wanted to have sex... No! He couldn't! He was a hero and hero's never had sex with people who were drunk unless they were drunk too!

But it was Arthur… Arthur who was not with Francis...

He looked over at the Brit who now looked defeated. Did – did Arthur really want to have sex with him?

"I'm going to bed." That answered that question. Arthur angrily stomped towards his bed, not even bothering to take off any of his clothing (including shoes) and threw the blanket over himself in a huff. Alfred looked on with sad eyes, then something came over him and he marched over to Arthur's bed and pulled the blanket off of him. "Wh-what the bloody hell?"

* * *

Beeping on Arthur's side annoyed him to no end. Finally, deciding to awaken and silence the incessant beeping of his alarm clock he turned over to see that Alfred was missing from his bed. _"Where the bloody fuck?'_ Then he looked at the time. "Oh." Alfred was at one of his classes. He should be at his morning class by now too, but the ringing in his ears and his massive headache kept him in bed. Why did he have to get drunk the night before a big lecture? He didn't even remember...

Grudgingly getting up, he made his way over to the bathroom to shower. Looking at himself in the mirror and taking off his shirt, he noticed something different…something that wasn't there the day before. Little purple bruises lined the crook of his neck and his collar bone and his chest _and_ his shoulder. What the fuck happened last night? He got drunk, got molested by that damn frog _'Fucking frog'_ , then Alfred had taken him back to the dorm and then they -

Holy Crap!

He had tried to have sex with Alfred! And they almost did too! Thank god he fell asleep while Alfred was giving him lots _and lots_ of love bites. Love bites that now hurt like hell. The shower didn't help all that much. Sure, the warm water had soothed the pain of the bruises but he still couldn't help but think…he had tried to get Alfred to have sex with him. _Sex_ for God's sake! S-sure he liked the obnoxious American, but sex? How hard would he have to hit his head against the tile to knock himself out?

No, he couldn't think about inflicting self-harm. He needed something to drink, something that would calm him down. Perhaps some chamomile? Yes, that would work. He could calm down and maybe take a little nap. Rinsing the soap off of his body, Arthur heard something on the other side of the door. Probably Alfred skipping out on his classes. He shut off the water just as he heard a door slam shut. Yup, it was definitely Alfred.

Sighing, Arthur stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel, drying his hair before wrapping it around his waist. "Ohmigod Artie!" someone yelled. Arthur turned around and saw Alfred, face red and back against the wall. Arthur's face grew just as red, maybe even redder.

"Wh-what the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" he yelled embarrassed.

"Sorry Artie!" Alfred cried. He turned around and left the bathroom in a hurry. _'Damn that was hot'_ Alfred thought, his chest rising and falling rapidly as his heart raced. He should skip class more often, but now wasn't the time to think about that. He needed to get out of the room before Arthur came out and murdered him!

Walking slowly out of the bathroom, Arthur looked around to see that Alfred wasn't there. He sighed in relief and got dressed quickly. He exited the room and saw Alfred sitting on the couch, game controller in his hands and lots of zombies getting their brains blown out on the television. Choosing to ignore him (neither of them probably not wanting to talk to each other anyway) and made his way to the kitchen to start preparing his tea.

They were out of tea.

HOW THE BLOODY FUCK WERE THEY OUT OF TEA? ..Alfred! "Alfred you fucking git! What the bloody hell happened to my tea?"

"Huh?" Alfred said, not taking his eyes off the zombie horde on the TV. "Oh, Kiku came over and asked for some, so I gave him all the girly sounding ones."

"What happened to the rest of it?" Arthur asked. Smoke was practically coming out of his ears. He didn't mind that Alfred let Kiku have some, Kiku actually appreciated his taste in tea and they often had fun talking about ones they found exceptionally good, what he did mind, was that not all of his tea had girly names!

"Oh, I wanted to see what was so good about that stuff so I tried some but I wasn't really sure so I ended up using all of it. It wasn't even that good anyway."

"Bloody fucking-" within seconds, Arthur's hands were around Alfred's neck and he shook the American along with strangling him

"A-Artie…I can't…I'm sorry…I'll buy more…"

"Is that a promise?"

"Y-yes!" Arthur let go and walked to the door, grabbing a jacket. Alfred coughed a couple of times then looked up at Arthur. "Wh-what are you doing Artie?"

"You said you would buy more, so let's go," he said, opening the door.

"What's the rush Artie?" Alfred whined. "Can't I finish my game?"

"Do you want me to strangle you again?" Arthur threatened.

"N-no! Coming!"

* * *

Arthur sat sipping his tea in the quaint little café that Alfred had taken him to while said American looked blankly out the window, chin resting on his palm and Arthur couldn't help but stare. He couldn't help but be slightly nervous either. If you looked on from anywhere in the café, it would look like the two were on a date. Arthur knew that for a fact because he could see the strange looks people were giving them. How could Alfred be so calm?

"So," Alfred said. "You and Francis are _not_ going out?"

Arthur was taken alittle off guard by the question. Didn't he tell him this last night? "That's right. I can't believe you ever thought we were together," he said disgusted.

"I don't know, you guys just seem…"

"We don't seem anything. He's been bugging me since we were children! Bloody frog." Arthur's mind raced with memories of Francis and him as children. A shudder of horror shot up his spine.

"So you've known each other since you were kids?"

"Unfortunately," Arthur said with a sigh.

"Hmm." Alfred took a sip of his coffee and silence engulfed the table. Alfred was such an idiot. How could he think that he and Francis were together? How could anyone just automatically assume that two people are toge – oh… Didn't Arthur think that Alfred and Ivan were together? Not really…but it was in the back of his mind…

"Um, A-Alfred," Arthur said nervously. They cleared up one misunderstanding…maybe they could clear up another.

"Hmm?" Alfred said, looking up from his drink.

"Y-you and Ivan –"

Alfred let out an exasperated sigh. "Look, Artie…I know that Ivan says all that stuff and scares the shit out of people and makes it seem like we are unofficial or whatever," '_and he's off. God, his mouth is like a motor sometimes.'_ "…but we are NOT together! I swear it's nothing like that! You gotta believe me Artie!" Alfred cried, slamming his hands onto the table and standing up.

Arthur's eyes widened _'What the hell?'_ "Calm down idiot!" he yelled, also slamming his hands on the table and standing up. "What is your bloody problem? It's not a big deal!"

"Uh, right. S-sorry Artie," he said, eyes softening and slowly sitting back down. "I-it's just…I really didn't want you to find that out," he said softly.

Arthur took a breath and sat down as well. "Why not? It was bound to happen. Have you met Ivan? I'm actually glad I found out! I wouldn't want to get on that guy's bad side by falling for someone he likes."

"O-oh," Alfred said softly. Again with that sad expression! Arthur was still skeptical that he was capable of such an emotion. "What if the guy he liked didn't like him back? What if he liked someone else?"

"Huh? Like who?" Now Arthur was interested. Alittle bit of hope tugged at his heart. Was it possible that Alfred like him back?

Alfred's face grew red and he placed his hands on his lap. "Like –"

"Привет Alfred, Arthur," Ivan said with a smile.

* * *

**(A/N): Cockblock! Oh Ivan, interrupting at just the right time, tsk tsk. And Alfred and Arthur are so cute. I just had to put that shower seen in XD I love it when something like that happens (it's the monday madness!)**

**Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed.**

**Привет****: ****Hello**

**Thank you for reading and reviews are loved :3**


	8. Interruptions

Ch.8 Interruptions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

**(A/N): Grrr, I hate this chapter soo much! It was nothing but trouble! DX I had some of it written out and then because I am so technologically inept, I deleted it! Thank goodness it was only alittle bit. But then it happened again! Gahh! I feel like crying (after this author's note is over, I'll go cry in a corner) you guys can blame my technology ineptness for the late update. I'm soo soo sorry! *sniff***

**P-please enjoy the chapter**

**

* * *

**

Why was this happening now? Why was this happening to him? What had he done to deserve this? Sure there were all those times he had kicked Francis' ass. And those times were he beat people up for saying he had 'imaginary friends'. And that time he went through that punk phase...

Really? He had done all those things? But he made up for them! He didn't beat up Francis when he started feeling him up. He didn't yell at his stupid neighbors when they called him crazy for talking to himself. He even admitted that he like Alfred!

Alfred motherfucking Jones!

And right when he was about to get a confession - at least, he hoped it was a confession - that Commie bastard Ivan had to show up and scare the shit out of both of them!

Especially Arthur.

Because if Alfred - by some wonderful miracle - actually did like him and Ivan found out. Ugh, just the thought sent shivers down his spine. So, what was he to do? The coffee/tea date-thing had gone horribly. Right as Alfred was about to tell him who he liked, Ivan showed up. Ivan showed up and invited himself to join them and proceeded to smile his creepy smile, even Alfred seemed uncomfortable. And now, Ivan was currently in the dorm room, watching Alfred kill zombies, and once again, ruining the American's chance at telling Arthur who he liked.

"I should go now," Ivan said, checking his beeping watch. "I will see you both later, da?"

"K, later Ivan." Alfred said, not taking his eyes off the game.

"Goodbye Ivan," Arthur said, closing the door behind the tall man. And in usual fashion, Alfred would try to forget that he was about to tell Arthur who he liked.

"So McDonald's for dinner?"

Of course. "I'm sick of McDonald's. I'd rather have pizza." Shouldn't have said that…

"Seriously? Awesome! I say we get Pizza Hut 'cause I like how their logo-thingy is a hat!"

"Yes, yes, just order the damn pizza." Arthur tossed Alfred the phone and stormed angrily to their room.

"Artie, you ok?" Alfred asked, poking his head through the door.

"I'm fine! I'm just hungry, now order the pizza!" He did not want to talk right now. "And while you're at it, go to the store and get me a six pack!" he called. He just wanted to forget about Ivan and Alfred and the whole universe because apparently, it hated him with the burning intensity of a thousand suns! Damn universe…

_**From: Alfred F. Jones  
Message: Hey Artie, no 1 has class 2morrow rite?**_

_**From: Arthur Kirkland  
Message: Learn to use proper English! And yeah, why**_

_**From: Alfred F. Jones  
Message: But its 2 much work on a fone~ and cuz u kno I was just wondering…**_

_**From: Arthur Kirkland  
Message: At least use commas! I don't understand what you're saying!**_

_**From: Alfred F. Jones  
Message: ….**_

_**From: Alfred F. Jones  
Message: ….**_

_**From: Arthur Kirkland  
Message: What? What is it git?**_

_**From: Alfred F. Jones  
Message: …Date?**_

What..? Date..? Was Alfred serious? He couldn't be serious. Alfred was never serious… He was probably just joking about the date… Right?

Arthur pulled the blanket tightly around him. He wasn't excited. There was no way he was excited. All Alfred did was ask him on a date. It was just a stupid date. It wasn't like he was proposing or anything… Then why was his stomach filling with butterflies and his mind buzzing? Because he was _happy_. He was not excited, he was simply, happy. That's all it was.

* * *

Alfred stood in line at the store, Arthur's six pack in one hand, his cell phone in the other. Why wasn't Arthur texting back? It was pretty clear that he was asking the other on a date…wasn't it? Holy frickin' shit! What if it wasn't clear that he was asking him out? Wh-what if Arthur thought that he was saying that he had a date? What if Arthur thought he was asking for the date? Holy crap! What if Arthur was a romantic? He did read all those girly books… He needed to get home and ask Arthur out the right way!

What was the right way?

Usually girls through themselves at him, so he never really needed to ask them out. Plus, Arthur wasn't like any of the girls who had fallen for him in the past… And he certainly wasn't like Ivan… All this thinking and worrying was hurting his brain! He'll just do it the super heroic way! By bursting through the door, picking Arthur up bridal style, and whisking him away to some weird tea place…or something. This time, making sure Ivan wasn't there to interrupt them.

Why wasn't he texting back?

He quickly paid for the beer and headed back to his and Arthur's dorm room, busting through the door and seeing Arthur curled in a blanket cocoon. "Hey Artie."

"Alfred."

"So?"

"So, what?"

"The date?"

"It's Tuesday."

"Not that! I mean...the text." Maybe Arthur wasn't sure of what he meant.

What could Arthur do? What could Arthur say? Only one word came to mind... "Yes." With that, Alfred broke into a (super heroic) happy/victory dance. "What are you doing?" Arthur asked annoyed.

"Nothing~" Alfred said with a big smile. Then he left, leaving Arthur to his thoughts.

* * *

Arthur stood in the kitchen, making tea to calm his nerves.

Alfred had asked him on a date. A date! Alfred! That's what you did when you liked someone right? You asked them on a date? And that is exactly what Alfred did. Now if only that bloody git would hurry up already!

"Sorry 'bout the wait Artie," Alfred called.

"Bloody git! What the fuck kept you?" Arthur turned around, expecting to see Alfred in some old jeans and a McDonald's t-shirt, only to find that that could not be farther from the truth. Alfred stood at the entrance to the kitchen wearing nice, clean, dark blue jeans and a dress shirt.

"Sorry Artie," Alfred said again. Arthur stared, pretty sure his jaw was on the floor. Who knew Alfred could clean up so well?

"It's fine, let's just go," he said, coughing into his fist, trying to hide the blush on his face. Alfred smiled and took Arthur's hand (not without some protest) and dragged him down to one of the restaurants on campus. He wasn't sure whether it was safe there or not, considering no one had classes, but Ivan was always off somewhere on days such as these.

Alfred ordered for the both of them, making sure he got something "gentlemenly" for Arthur. All was going well; no sign of any annoying, unwanted guests (Francis and Ivan).

Or so they thought...

"_Bonjour mes amis_." _'Fuck'_ "What brings you two here?"

"The better question is, what brings you here?" Arthur blurted out, not trying to hide his annoyance.

"Ahh, well I thought it was a nice day to go out and eat."

"And get kicked out of another restaurant," Arthur said under his breath.

"It is so strange though, seeing the two of you here...together. Why is that?"

Before Alfred could say anything, Arthur covered his mouth and spoke. "None of your business."

"Ah _que lindo_. They're on a date~" someone sang. Alfred and Arthur turned to see Antonio, gawking at them, Lovino was next to him, glaring.

"Is that so? Then we won't disturb you," Francis said with a wink.

Apparently, "we won't disturb you" actually means "we won't sit with you, but that doesn't mean we won't sit in the booth behind you and stare." Arthur sighed. Why? _WHY?_ He leaned closer to Alfred, making the American blush, and spoke softly, so that perverted Frenchmen and stupid Spaniards couldn't hear.

"Listen, we're going to go to the 'bathroom' in a few minutes." Alfred looked like he didn't understand. "We're going to get the fuck out of here idiot!" Now he seemed to understand, as he nodded slowly, eyes darting to the residents of the table behind theirs.

"Do we need a distraction?"

"No you bloody git!" Was this guy an idiot? "I'm going to go to the bathroom, then sneak out. You do the same after a minute or so."

Alfred winked. "Got it Artie."

"Don't call me that," he said softly. Not like Alfred would listen anyway.

He quietly excused himself to the bathroom, making sure to pay the bill secretly before escaping out a door in the back. A minute later, Alfred followed. They hid out for a few minutes, just in case Francis and his gang of idiots decided to follow.

Thankfully, they didn't.

They slowly passed by one of the restuarant windows, snickering as they saw the confused look on Francis and Antonio's faces; Lovino looked like he couldn't give a fuck. Now was their chance to leave, and they did.

"Damn, what was Francis doing there?"

"Probably spying. Damn frog. Now where do we go?" They still had plenty of hours left in the day, and Arthur didn't really feel like cutting the date short. He had worked hard to get this far dammit!

"There's this cool arcade nearby! They have a restaurant...uh, I guess it's a restaurant, more like a snack bar," Alfred explained.

The only thing Arthur heard was bar. "Alright."

They walked into the dimly lit place that was the arcade. Lights and sounds coming from all directions, people cheering (obnoxiously loudly) and then a cackle that Arthur swore he had heard before. He chose to ignore it. Now, where was that bar?

Alfred led Arthur to the counter where he got them a table and a huge cup full of tokens (mostly for himself. Arthur wasn't really into video games anyway). They set their stuff - not that they really had stuff - on one of the empty tables and walked together through the bustling arcade, looking at all the games.

Arthur watched as Alfred focused all his attention on stupid, idiotic, obviously American, video games. Shooting games, hunting games, army games, action games that required lots and lots of button mashing. Ok so he liked the action games with the button mashing, but that was only because he beat Alfred everytime.

Then something caught his eye. Sure it was a video game...but something drew him to it.

There was a giant video game-box thing, with rock music playing from it, and...hanging from stands, right below the screens...were guitars. Motherfucking guitars!

"That one," he said, tugging on Alfred's sleeve and pointing at the machine. "I want to play that one."

Alfred laughed. "Well you don't need my permission. You're not a little kid Artie."

"Shut up! I need to know how to play." Even though it was a guitar, it was still a video game, and video games had certain instructions that Arthur was not aware of.

Alfred laughed again, then grabbed Arthur's hand and led him to the game. They strapped on the guitars and Alfred put in the tokens, explaining to Arthur how to select everything and all the features. "You should start out on easy, just in case. It's kind of different from real guitars, trust me, I know." How dare he? Start on easy? Fine.

Alfred let Arthur pick the first song - a rock song. Alfred played on medium and Arthur on easy. Half way through the song, Arthur reset it. "What was that about?"

"Shut it." Arthur changed the difficulty to medium. Easy had been to easy. Half way through the song, Arthur reset.

"Again?"

"Shut it!" Difficulty was changed to hard and they continued. Again, half way through, Arthur reset.

"You're wasting our tokens!"

"You shut your fucking mouth!" Arthur set it to the last difficulty setting, expert, and changed the song that they were going to play.

"Are you kidding? You'll die if you do that song on expert!"

"We'll see." The song started and the both of them began to play, Arthur rather kick ass-ly, which drew a crowd.

"Damn Artie!"

"Shit Jones! Who's your friend?" A raspy voice said from right beside Alfred's ear.

"Gilly!" Alfred yelled turning around. Gilbert nodded awesomely. "That's my roommate Arthur -"

"Holy shit that's Kirkland? Damn who knew he could play like that! Imagine him on a real guitar!"

"How do you know Artie?" The song ended and Arthur turned his attention to Alfred, who was currently talking with a familiar looking, silver haired man who let out a 'kesesesese'. Oh, that was Gilbert. As much as he didn't mind Gilbert, he was interrupting the date. Maybe Francis had sent him.

"Hello Gilbert," he said as he approached them.

"Artie! What's up? I didn't know you were so kick ass." Arthur opened his mouth to speak but Gilbert continued. "I'm here with my almost-as-awesome-as-me boyfriend, Matthew, this idiot's brother," he pointed at Alfred.

"N-nice to meet you Arthur," a voice said. A ghost? There were ghost's here? Arthur looked around curiously, trying to find the person that the voice belonged to. "R-right here," it said. It was coming from next to Gilbert. Was there even anyone next to Gilbert? Oh.

"Oh, I'm sorry Matthew, I didn't see you there."

"Nobody does," he said softly.

"A-anyway, it's nice to meet you too." He extended his hand towards Matthew, who gladly shook it.

"You unawesome guys wanna hang out?"

"We would love to but-"

"We're all out of tokens! Artie, how many songs did you play?"

Arthur chose to ignore Alfred. "We would love to but we were just leaving. He grabbed Alfred's hand and dragged him towards the door after bidding Matthew and Gilbert goodbye.

"We're not gonna order anything?" Arthur smacked Alfred on the back of the head and dragged him somewhere else.

They settled on a park, on a bench by a public garden, the flowers slowly wilting due to the coming of winter. The sunflowers were still tall, the leaves on the trees were a mixture of colours and Arthur relaxed and breathed in the tranquil air. They had been interrupted twice, not really what he wanted to happen on his first date with Alfred, but now they were alone. Alone in the cool autumn afternoon with not a single familiar person in sight.

"So you are a romantic!" Alfred exclaimed. Arthur blushed. Crap. Was it that obvious? "Wow, so I was right. I guess the places I took you kinda sucked huh?"

"No." Arthur sighed. "They were fine. I had a good time at both places until..." Arthur didn't need to finish, Alfred knew exactly what he was about to say. They sat in silence for a while, and Arthur eventually found himself leaning on Alfred's arm. Alfred didn't seem to mind, that or he actually grew a mind and knew if he said anything, it would ruin the moment.

The date had been pretty great over all - not that Arthur would admit that out loud.

Alfred put an arm around Arthur's shoulders, happy that he didn't get slapped away, or just slapped in general. Maybe Arthur would even allow for a kiss! Alfred danced around happily in his mind, his face clearly showing his excitement. Ok, he needed to calm down. Calm down and lean in slowly just in case he needed to pull back.

Arthur looked up and saw Alfred's face inches from his own. Damn he wanted to kiss him. He wouldn't say that of course, but he really wanted to kiss him. He closed his eyes, waiting for Alfred to smash their lips together in a "heroic" fashion.

Alfred saw Arthur close his eyes. Yes! This was his chance! He swallowed, he wasn't nervous. Heroes don't get nervous, especially when they are about to kiss their love interest.

Almost...almost~ aaaaaaannnnddd...

"What are you both doing here?"

FUCK!

The blond's looked up to see Ivan, face full of hurt and a sunflower in his hand. Had he seen? How much had he seen? Arthur needed to catch the next boat out of the continent...fast!

"You know...just - just chillin'" Alfred said, looking up at his friend. "Wh-what are you doing here Ivan?"

"I always come here," he said softly. Then he looked at the sunflower in his hand. "I like to look at the sunflowers. They remind me of home." Arthur really needed to leave the country. Ivan kept looking over at him, violet eyes mixed with hurt and some other emotion.

"That's cool. You bought that?"

"Yes, they are much better then Francis' roses, da?"

"Yes, they are," Arthur said, maybe compliments would help decrease the amount of torture he was about to receive.

"Everything is better than Francis' stupid crotch roses!"

Ivan and Arthur silently agreed. Maybe Francis should get a crotch venus fly trap. Now that was something Arthur wanted to see.

"Well I will be going now. I need to finish some work. I will see you later, da."

"Da," the other two said without thinking. Ivan smiled at that, then walked away.

"Soo~ what flowers should I get you for your funeral?"

"Shut. The fuck. Up."

"Sooo~ I'm guessing not sunflowers or roses.."

"If you don't shut up now I will knock your teeth out."

* * *

Arthur moped about the dorm room. How could this happen? Why did this happen? He was so close to getting a kiss from Alfred! And he was pretty sure he wasn't drunk...

Although getting drunk did sound like a good idea at the moment... He still had that six pack that he had made Alfred get him. "Git!" He called. "Get me a beer."

"Sure." Alfred walked out of the kitchen to see Arthur sprawled face-first on the couch. "Scooch," he said, tapping Arthur's legs. Arthur complied and moved, sitting up and taking a beer out of the others hand.

"What are you doing with that?" He asked, eyeing a second beer in Alfred's grip.

"I thought I'd join you." Alfred raised the can as if to make a toast. Arthur sighed but obliged nonetheless.

"We're going to need more beers."

"No sweat! I'll just go and ask Mathias for some, and maybe Ludwig!" A small, exasperated smile spread across Arthur's face and he chugged down the contents of the can. "Wait, what did we toast to?"

Arthur thought for a moment "To idiots with impeccable timing."

* * *

**(A/N): I-I am so so sorry for the late update! At least you got a long chapter out of it. And next chapter, expect things ;)**

**I liked writing this chapter. In my head cannon, Alfred would pick some food place for the simplest reason and Arthurt can play a mean guitar, and guitar hero is no match for his awesome rock skills!**

**Sorry about the nonsense(?) In the beginning. But it was necessary that I put that in (even though it caused me lots of trouble). Hopefully my pain and anger brought you all a nice chapter that met your expectations!**

**Bonjour mes amis: hello my friends**

**Que lindo: how cute**

**Thank you for reading and I bette****r get lots of loving reviews for all the hard work I put into this chapter for you awesome readers :3**


	9. Somewhere

Ch.9 Somewhere

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

**(A/N): New chapter is out _fairly_ quickly. It is a present and not a present (you will see why eventually) for all you awesome readers! Thank you all so much for the loving reviews that I so rudely asked for last chapter! I will never be bitchy again, promise!**

**The title of the chapter is 'Somewhere', you know, like, "Now we're getting somewhere!" Kind of like that. I hope you all like it :)**

**Please enjoy the chapter**

* * *

Alfred took a few moments to realize what was happening and then wrapped his arms around the shorter man's waist and pulled him close. Arthur bit suggestively on Alfred's bottom lip and the American opened his mouth slightly. Arthur took the opportunity to shove his tongue into the other's mouth. Alfred didn't fight it and followed the Brit's lead and immediately took control, and to his surprise, Arthur didn't complain. Not even a little dissatisfied noise, which made Alfred smile into the kiss.

Arthur grabbed Alfred's hair and pulled it, breaking the kiss. "What the bloody hell was that about?" he slurred, sweat on his forehead and breathing a little laborous.

"Oh nothing~" Alfred smiled. He leaned in and kissed Arthur again, slipping his hand under the shirt. This was just what he had wanted since he first got to know the Brit, although he was usually cold and outwardly hated the America, when he was drunk…it was just wonderful. Who knew booze could work such miracles? He should keep beer in the dorm more. Booze. Wonderful, wonderful booze… Which they were now out of...And Arthur would soon be asking for more…

Crap. Crap. Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap.

Alfred broke away quickly and headed to the door. "What the bloody fuck are you doing?" Arthur asked, rather annoyed at the sudden loss of lip-to-lip contact.

"We're out of booze Artie!" Alfred yelled frantically.

"Does it matter? Just get back over he-"

"Can't! Gotta get more booze!" Alfred opened the door and slammed it closed. Arthur stood there in confusion. _'What the fuck?'_

Alfred burst out of the room and looked frantically up and down the hallway. Mathias! Mathias had booze! Mathias was always willing to share with his brother what's-his-face! Why would it be any different with him?

"Mathias! Mathias open up!" He yelled, banging on the door.

"That's not going to work," a soft voice said from beside him. Alfred looked over and saw Tino. "Mathias and Lukas have, uh, been going at it all day." He said with a blush. Sweet, little Tino who just happened to be friends with the obnoxious neighbors. Good enough friends that might have lent him some booze.

"T-Tino!" he blurted out. Tino jumped back a bit at the volume. "D-do you have booze?"

"N-no, I'm sorry. Why don't you try Ludwig." Ludwig! Why didn't he think of that? The guy was _German_!

Alfred thanked Tino and walked a few doors down to Feliciano and Ludwig's room. "Ludwig! Feli!" he yelled, banging on the door.

Ludwig answered, not looking too happy. "What?" He was wearing a tank top and sweat pants. Probably working out. Loser. Why didn't he just go have some fun with Feli? Alfred didn't understand.

"Do you have booze?" What a stupid question. Of course he had booze. Ludwig raised an eyebrow at the question. Apparently he thought it was stupid too. "Let me rephrase that. Can I have some booze?" Big, blue eyes stared deeply at Ludwig, tears in them – just for extra effect.

"No." he said simply and closed the door in the other blonds face. Crap. Who else had booze?

…Ivan…

He had to face his friend sooner or later, but why did it have to be the day that he was getting somewhere with Artie? Sooner rather than later right? Fuck… Alfred took in a deep breath and headed towards the end of the hall to Ivan's and Francis' room. Hopefully Francis wasn't there to tease him about _l'amour_ or whatever that is.

He knocked softly on the door, compared to how he knocked on the other two. Ivan answered the door. "H-hey Ivan," Alfred stuttered, looking down as to not meet the taller mans eyes. Those pretty purple eyes that seemed to look into your very soul. The eyes that first attracted Alfred to Ivan…

"Da?" Ivan didn't sound pleased or annoyed. Maybe a hint of sadness and the way you spoke when you were awoken from a peaceful sleep in a peaceful way.

"I-I was just wondering..i-if you had any b-booze." Man, this was awkward. He knew Ivan had liked him more than friend - it was obvious considering he would always drive away his girlfriends by being incredibly creepy…

"Da, I have vodka, is that alright?" he asked, turning slightly, waiting for Alfred to respond so that he could go inside and get the requested item.

"Y-yeah, that's cool.." Yup, this was super awkward. Ivan disappeared into the dorm, only to be back a few seconds later with a bottle of vodka. "Th-thanks big guy." His eyes darted to the side, still not wanting to meet the others. Eventually he did, curiosity getting the better of him, and saw sad, violet eyes looking right at him – no, they were looking through him, not wanting to look at him either.

Ivan nodded and shut the door. Alfred stood there for a moment. How could he let this happen? His best friend was upset because of him. Heroes didn't hurt their best friends. Alfred knocked on the door again, his body moving seemingly by itself. "Ivan!" he yelled. Ivan opened the door, looking a little confused.

"Da?"

"Listen, we're best friends! I don't want it to be awkward 'cause that's just awkward! So I'm sorry that I don't like you back but you have to move on big guy. Bro hug?" Alfred finished, opening his arms, inviting his friend to a warm, heroic, totally not weird at all, hug.

Ivan leaned forward, and for a moment, Alfred thought that he had been successful in making amends with his friend. Then lips smashed into his, painful, but in the back of his mind Alfred somewhat suspected this. Ivan pulled away, looking at Alfred with almost lustful eyes and leaned in again to whisper in the American's ear. "Eventually, you will be mine, da?"

* * *

That was not creepy at all. Stupid Ivan, always being so weird and freaky. He was with Arthur – possibly – and would never be with Ivan. He gripped the neck of the almost empty bottle he was holding. Why did they have to run out of booze anyway. Stupid booze and being super awesome.

Alfred opened the door to his dorm and was greeted by Arthur, arms crossed over his chest and tapping his foot. "What the bloody hell was that about?" Alfred opened his mouth to speak, but Arthur continued. "While you were gone, both Ludwig and Mathias came over complaining about you. What do you need booze for anyway?" Arthur eyed the bottle in Alfred's hand. "Give me that!" he yelled, taking the bottle and immediately opening it and taking a swig. "Geez Alfred! How much of this did you drink?"

"S-sorry Artie."

Arthur sighed. He really was in love with an idiot. "Whatever, just get back to the room." Alfred stumbled across the dorm, leaning on everything he could find for support. Arthur watched on with raised eyebrows. _'And he says I'm the drunk'_ "Here, let me help you, idiot." Alfred nodded and slumped over the slightly shorter man. "Damn you're heavy," Arthur grunted as he struggled to lift the American.

They finally reached their room and Arthur could not shake Alfred off fast enough. Alfred fell with a thud onto his bed but he didn't seem to mind. Arthur finished off the vodka and placed the empty bottle atop the night-table.

He wasn't drunk enough to deal with this yet.

Arthur excused himself (not like Alfred was listening) and went into the kitchen and pulled out a bottle of wine that Francis had shoved at him once. He was hoping to save it but…this seemed like the perfect time to chug it down.

Alfred opened his eyes and gagged slightly. How could anyone drink that vodka crap? That stuff was, like, pure alcohol. His throat burned slightly but he ignored it. He looked around. Where did Arthur go? Pushing himself up on his elbows, the whole room seemed to spin and colors seemed to mesh together. So this was what it was like to be drunk. Man it was awesome! Maybe next time he would ask Mathias' friend Lars if he had any weed he wouldn't mind sharing.

"Bloody git." He heard Arthur say from the doorway. "Lay back down." Alfred complied and laid on the now super-soft bed. He heard Arthur's footsteps, then him place something on the night-table, and then he could feel the bed move beside him, and suddenly Arthur was straddling him.

He did _not_ see that coming.

* * *

**(A/N): And that is why it is not technically a present! I'm sorry for the short chapter with the worst possible cliffhanger ever but it needed to happen! I'm so sorry!**

**Anyway, my friend and I always joke that Mathias and Matthew are drinking buddies so I just love putting that in my stories :) And Lars is Netherlands, and he is mentioned because I absolutely love him X3 And I have never been drunk before so I might be wrong about what it's like, so please don't be mad.**

**Thank you for reading and reviews are loved :3**


	10. Confession

Ch.10 Confession

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

**Warnings: Rating went up. There's a reason for that**

**

* * *

**

Arthur placed his hands under Alfred's shirt, running them up and down the toned torso, and felt the warm skin shiver under his touch. He looked up and saw Alfred's face centimeters away from his, lustful eyes looking at his. He closed the distance with a passionate kiss. Alfred quickly gained dominance and wrapped his arms around Arthur, happy that once again, he didn't get any protests.

Alfred smirked into the kiss and rolled over, dragging Arthur with him. "What are you doing?" Arthur slurred, trying to push Alfred off of him and simultaneously removing the plain white shirt. "Roll back over."

"Sorry Artie," Alfred said, kissing the Brit. "I always imagined my first time with me on the top." He smiled brightly and Arthur scoffed.

"I bet you also thought that your first time would be with a girl." He rolled his eyes. Alfred looked like he was thinking for a bit, then answered.

"Not really," he shrugged. "One time I made out with my Korean friend."

"Hurrah, Asian girls," Arthur said sarcastically.

"Hmmm... Nope. Yong Soo is a guy." Arthur looked at Alfred incredulously. "I can see the happiness in your eyes~" Alfred sang.

"Shut up!" Arthur yelled, his face a light pink. He angrily pushed Alfred over and straddled him again. He fumbled with Alfred's pants, grumbling to himself and cursing every so often.

"Need some help," Alfred asked with a smile. Arthur glared in response.

"Lift your hips."

"You got it Artie," Alfred said, trying to hold in his laughter, but doing what Arthur said nonetheless.

"Don't ruin this Alfred," Arthur warned, pulling off the cargo pants and letting them drop to the floor gracelessly next to the white shirt. "I can go a while without doing this, but –" _'Liar'_ Alfred thought, snorting a bit as he tried and failed to keep his laughter under control. " – but _you_ look like you're about to burst any second," Arthur smirked, running his fingers up and down Alfred's (barely) clothed arousal sensually.

Alfred shivered and made a small noise in the back of his throat as a jolt of pleasure ran up his spine as Arthur began to touch him teasingly. How he had wanted this; Arthur kissing him, Arthur undressing him, Arthur _touching_ him. The only problem was that he was on the _bottom_ and not the _top_ like he so rightfully deserved… And now his thoughts were being interrupted by Arthur who was now stripping on top of him. Alfred made an annoyed sound as Arthur got up to remove his pants, leaving himself – like Alfred – in only boxers.

"Suck it up," Arthur said flatly, climbing back on top. "So how are we going to do this?" he asked, eyeing his and Alfred's incredibly close – practically touching – arousals, then looking up at Alfred, who looked incredibly confused.

"Do what?"

Arthur sighed. "_This_!" he yelled, motioning to their throbbing members. "How are we going to do_ this_?"

"Still don't get it."

"GAH! You're such an idiot!"

"Can you explain what you mean?" Alfred asked, batting his eyes and flashing an innocent smile. Arthur couldn't help but blush. Alfred did look cute when he wasn't being obnoxious or annoying…which was pretty much all the time…

He cleared his throat, blush only growing darker. "D-do you –" Alfred raised an eyebrow, a huge smirk on his face. This would be fun. "Do you want m-me…inside…o-or –"

"Ride me," Alfred said simply. If Arthur wasn't going to let him be on top, then he would just be the guy and _not_ be pounded into like some girl…although he did wonder what that felt like. But that would be for another time. Arthur frowned as he saw how much Alfred was enjoying himself, but blushed harder and cleared his throat again. "What?" Arthur didn't respond, he just blushed harder (if that was even possible). "_Ohh_." Alfred nodded knowingly and sat up, then grabbed Arthur and pushed him on his back and removed the boxers.

"Wha-what are you -" Alfred silenced him with a kiss, then looked around the room, eyes landing on the bathroom door. He made a quick dash inside and reappeared a few seconds later with a tub of lotion. "What's that for?" Arthur asked, raising an eyebrow. "Been keeping your hand busy?"

Alfred blushed. "No! Th-this is Mattie's! H-he's always bugging me about how my hands should be smoother and left it here for me. I-I never use it though. Never found a reason to."

"Uh huh…" Why did Arthur find that hard to believe? "Anyway, get back on the –" Alfred cut him off again, pushing him down on his back once again and dipping his first two fingers into the tub. He kissed Arthur and slid his hand down. Arthur moaned into the kiss as one of Alfred's fingers entered him. He brought the American closer and dug nails into the strong back as the finger was pulled out and pushed back in again.

A second finger and the same in and out action. Arthur tried to hold in his moans but to no avail. He brought Alfred closer and kissed him passionately, shivering with pleasure.

"That should do it," Alfred breathed.

"Wh-what the bloody fuck was that?" Arthur asked, breathing heavily.

"I-I saw it in a movie." He blushed brightly and looked away.

"What kind of bloody movie did you see? Never mind. I don't want to know." Arthur's breathing calmed slightly and he pushed Alfred back, not hard enough for him to land on the bed.

Alfred smirked. "Maybe I should do that more often. That way you won't be able to beat me up."

Arthur's eyebrow twitched. "Just wait until we're done. I'll beat you so hard, _you _won't be the one able to sit down." Alfred smiled wider and Arthur blushed as he realized what he had just said. "J-just lay down!"

"I got it, I got it," Alfred said, putting his hands up in surrender. He laid down on his back and removed his boxers. Arthur swallowed and slowly made his way over to the American, straddling him for the third time, taking the lotion – that he now knew was not, in fact, Matthew's – and coated his fingers, and Alfred, with it. He looked cautiously at Alfred's arousal. Alright. He could do this. He could do this.

He swallowed again, then lowered himself slowly, moaning as he felt himself be filled up. "It's in," he breathed.

"Yeah." They stayed like that for a while, faces red; Arthur waiting for the pain to subside and Alfred enjoying the warmth and the feel of being inside Arthur, _his _Arthur. He couldn't help but smile at the thought.

"Are you ready?"

"I should be asking you that." They both laughed nervously and kept their eyes averted. "You ready?" Alfred finally said.

"Uh, yeah." Arthur nervously laid his hands on Alfred's stomach and began to push himself up and bring himself down shakily and at a slow place. Alfred placed his hands on Arthur's hips to steady him, which wasn't all that easy considering he was bursting with pleasure every time Arthur moved.

Arthur felt himself fill with pleasure with every move he made and soon, he began to move faster, craving the incredibly good feeling more and more. Especially when he found that one spot that practically made his insides explode with pleasure. Alfred helped out too, grabbing Arthur's arousal and pumping it in time with the thrusts.

Soon Arthur couldn't take it anymore. With the thrusting and Alfred stroking him and what had happened before, Arthur could feel himself tense… And so could Alfred, who cringed as Arthur tightened around him. After a few seconds, Arthur released himself all over Alfred's hand and abdomen with a cry. Alfred quickly followed, feeling his whole body tense and a moan escaping from his lips as the pleasure built up and he released himself inside of Arthur.

Arthur fell forward, resting on Alfred's chest, their hearts racing and breathing heavy. They looked at each other with glazed over eyes. Alfred gave a shaky, but bright smile and Arthur sighed, a small chuckle escaping his lips. As soon as he calmed down a bit, Arthur moved forward slightly, freeing himself from Alfred's arousal, feeling the pleasure one last time. Alfred made a disgruntled noise at the loss of warmth but did not throw a huge fit seeing as Arthur was still on top of him.

"That… Was... The best," Alfred breathed, wrapping an arm around Arthur and letting the other hang off the side of the bed. "Next time…you'll still be the chick…but I'll be on top." A grin spread across Alfred's face at the thought. Yeah. That would be awesome.

Arthur scoffed. "No."

"Aww~ Why not?" Alfred whined.

"Because I lasted longer than you did," Arthur said, smirking widely. He looked up to see Alfred's face fall and a look of shame wash over it.

"Shut up Artie."

"...I love you Alfred."

* * *

**(A/N): FINALLY! I think I've practically killed you all with fluffiness up until now! But I'm sure it was worth it…maybe (hopefully). Chapters like these are always the hardest to post *blushes* I'm not very good at these so I was really skeptical but I think it is one of my best. Hurray for improvement! But I'm sorry it wasn't that long**

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I'm sorry about the late(?) update. School sucks and these chapters are always the hardest to write (and post as I previously stated). I wanted to post it earlier but school XP and being sick XP Needless to say, I blew off my homework to write this chapter XD**

**We have finally reached the climax (no pun intended) and now we shall await the falling action, da? There will be some more drama in the last few chapters, but I don't think you guys mind.**

**P.S. I'm sure you all knew that the lotion wasn't Matthew's. Alfred needs lovin' too XD**

**Thank you for reading and reviews are loved :3**


	11. Regret?

Ch. 11 Regret?

**Disclaimer:**

**(A/N): Hello everyone! New chapter is here! I can't believe the reviews I got last chapter, I usually can't write great sex scenes so when I saw the reviews I was like "*cries* YES! I actually did something right!" I still don't know where that chapter came from XD but I'm glad everyone liked it.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed (thank you sooo much!) and favorited and all that great stuff :D**

**Please enjoy the chapter**

**

* * *

**

_'I shouldn't have said that.' _"Hey Artie!" _'I shouldn't have said that.'_ "Artie!" _'I _really _shouldn't have said that.'_ Arthur thought, sitting in his bed, curled into a little ball, wrapped in a blanket cocoon.

_"...I love you Alfred"_

Why did he say that? It had made things incredibly awkward! Alfred had stayed silent and looked at him with wide eyes, but held him closer nevertheless and nuzzled his nose into the sandy blond hair. Why did he say that? But... What else could he have said? "Hey Alfred I know we just had hot sex but I want you to know that I care about you a lot?"

Truth be told he would've hated himself more if something like that had come out of his mouth.

And now Alfred was bounding up and down their dorm room looking for him. Why he hadn't thought of the bedroom was beyond him but Arthur was incredibly thankful for the idiocy.

He calmed down a bit, taking a deep breath and letting it out as his mind wandered to how stupid Alfred was. "Artie! Let's go out! I promise no one will be there!" Bloody idiot, always saying anything and everything that was on his mind... Everything except...

Alfred hadn't said anything back.

Alfred hadn't said 'I love you' back.

Did that mean Alfred didn't feel the same way? What other explanation could there be? He didn't even say "I like you". Arthur curled further into his cocoon, burying his face into the comforter. Alfred didn't love him back. He quite possibly "liked him" - they did have sex after all... but...

Arthur was the one to initiate it...

He didn't regret saying what he did, it was how he felt after all. He didn't regret it. He didn't regret it. Now if only he could keep telling himself that.

"Artie! Come on, I wanna take you out!" Alfred yelled, bursting through the door. "There you are! Come on Artie~ you have tests in your classes' next week right? We won't be able to hang out for a while and - what are you doing Artie?"

Arthur rolled his eyes under the blanket. _Now_ he noticed. "I'm studying." Came the muffled response.

"Under all those blankets? I don't think so," Alfred smirked. "Are you doing things to yourself while thinking of my super heroic self?"

"Fuck no!" Arthur yelled, popping out of the cocoon.

Alfred raised an eyebrow. This would be fun. "Ya sure Artie? It's pretty hard for me to tell since you're pretty much covering your whole body under those blankets."

"I am not doing anything under here. I'm just taking a bloody nap that all!" Arthur pulled the blanket over his head once more and curled into a ball again.

"Are you in denial Artie? It's completely understandable; no one can resist a hero."

"Go away Alfred." Silence. Then the door closed. For once Alfred had listened to him. Maybe the day wasn't so bad. And then something was on the bed, four small depressions on every side of Arthur; two on the right and left just next to his arms and two on the right and left just beside his curled up legs.

Arthur poked his head out of the blanket cautiously, green eyes meeting deep blue ones. Under the covers, his face went red. "A-Alfred! Wh-what are you doing?"

"Well, since you won't come to me, I thought I would come to you and - uh, coax? Yeah! - coax you out of bed." A smirk spread across Alfred's lips and he stared down at Arthur who averted his eyes.

"You can't make me do anything Alfred. Now go away, I'm trying to sleep."

"Come o~on. Please Artie? Francis went off with Toni and Gilbo and Ivan has a test he needs to make up that'll take all day! What do you say Artie?"

Arthur sighed. What was there to lose? Maybe Alfred would say something on their date... "Fine."

"Awesome!" Alfred yelled, letting his body fall on Arthur's and embracing the Brit as best he could.

"So what are we going to being doing?"

Alfred froze. "W-well..."

"What the fuck took you so long, hamburger bastard?"

"S-sorry Lovino," Alfred said, dragging a disbelieving Arthur to the door. "W-we can go now."

"Hmph! Hurry up!" Lovino stomped to the door, opening it with a jerk and marching into the hallway.

"Alfred."

"Yeah Artie?" Alfred asked, flashing a shaky smile.

"What is Lovino Vargas doing here?"

"Um..." Alfred nervously rubbed the back of his neck, avoiding eye contact with Arthur.

"Lovino. Vargas. _Lovino._ Vargas."

"Well... you know how I said Gilbert, Francis, and Antonio went out together?" Arthur nodded and crossed his arms over his chest. "Well Antonio didn't want Lovino to be lonely and he wasn't about to leave him with just anyone and Francis suggested leaving him with me. I have no idea why though..."

"Yeah, me either," Arthur said sarcastically. The answer was simple: Antonio and Alfred were almost exactly the same when it came to brain function. Arthur sighed. Did this mean that - in a way - he was like Lovino? The answer made him cringe.

"So if you want to blame anyone, blame the bad company trio."

"Bad company? - never mind. So what are we going to do?" Arthur asked, dreading every moment.

"Well, whatever Lovino wants to do I guess," Alfred shrugged.

"Great," he said sarcastically. "What happened to 'we wont be bothered by anyone'?"

"Well _technically _Lovino won't be bothering us... we'll be bothering Lovino." Arthur hated to admit it, but that sounded about right. He sighed and Alfred grabbed his arm. "Now let's go before Lovino starts yelling."

"I guess you're right," Arthur said reluctantly. Alfred grinned and began to pull him down the hallway and into the elevator where Lovino was waiting, looking rather impatient.

* * *

The ride to the lobby was very awkward; Lovino looked like he would rather be anywhere but there and Arthur felt the same way. Alfred didn't quite understand what was going on. Lovino – not surprisingly – wanted to go eat at an Italian restaurant just down the street.

"What's up Lovino? I thought you hated these fake Italian places," Alfred said with a laugh.

"Shut up," Lovino replied, glaring menacingly.

They continued the walk in silence, which made Alfred uncomfortable because he needed to run his mouth 24/7. The quiet also ate away at Arthur. He wanted to talk to Alfred; to ask him about the other night, to ask why he didn't say anything back.

"Table for three," Lovino said angrily. The man at the counter nodded, picked up some menus and led the group to the back where they were seated at a booth. "If you ask if they have hamburgers I'm going to suffocate you by stuffing linguine down your throat."

"Don't worry Lovino," Alfred said, looking at the menu. "They have 'make your own pizza' so I'm good."

"That's on the children's menu Alfred," Arthur said in disbelief.

"So? Better than being suffocated by linguine. Now if it was hamburgers –"

"Stop. Talking." Alfred put is hands up in surrender and leaned closer to Arthur.

"Are you ready to order?" The waiter asked, standing next to the table and taking out his note pad.

"I'll take the make your own pizza!" Alfred said cheerfully.

"I'll have the lasagna," Lovino said, putting his menu down.

"And I'll just have some spaghetti." The waiter nodded and motioned for Alfred to follow him so that he could go customize his pizza at the stand placed just outside the kitchen.

"If you get us kicked out -" Lovino threatened.

"Don't worry Lovino," Alfred said. He winked and bounded off to the array of pizza toppings. Arthur and Lovino sat silently at the table waiting for their food. Lovino looked completely pissed off and Arthur's mind was buzzing. Maybe… maybe he could ask Lovino…

"Um, Lovino."

"What?"

"Well," How was he supposed to say this? "Alfred and I were, um, hanging out and I kind of said something…" Lovino looked at him with a horrified expression. "D-do you think you could give me some advice? C-considering Alfred and Antonio are –"

"What did you say?"

"Excuse me?" Well that was odd.

"What did you say to him?" Lovino said louder, his horrified expression still plastered on his face.

"I-I said," Arthur swallowed, "I loved him," he choked out. Lovino brought his hand to his face in an exasperated motion, letting out a grunt/sigh sort of thing. "Wh-what?" Now Arthur was worried.

"Did he say it first?" Lovino asked, hand still on his face.

"Well, uh, no. I said it first." Arthur's face was bright red now. Saying this to Lovino was incredibly embarrassing.

"You idiot," Lovino said, although it wasn't in his usual loud and angry voice, it was more exasperated than anything. Arthur looked at him confusedly. "You were supposed to let him say it first. Alfred is an idiot and so if he says it first, you know he means it. Since _you_ said it first now he'll be confused, he _is_ an idiot after all. He won't know what to do now. Dumb bastard."

Arthur didn't know what to say. Lovino actually made sense. Alfred was an idiot and so when faced with something like 'I love you', they wouldn't really know what to do. It was all so clear now. How could he have been so stupid? Now he was starting to regret it. But he couldn't! It was how he felt. It was how he felt! Arthur cursed himself under his breath and slammed his head against the table, startling Lovino.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Lovino shouted. Arthur didn't answer, he just kept his head on the cool wooden table, even as Alfred came back and took his seat.

"What's up Artie?" Alfred said, noticing the Brit. He looked expectantly, awaiting a reply. They waited in silence for their food; Alfred still awaiting a reply from Arthur, but that all changed when the waiter came with his pizza.

"What is_ that_?" Lovino asked, looking disgustedly at the concoction in front of Alfred. It had crust like a pizza, it even overflowed with some red sauce, but everything else…

"Huh? Oh, you mean my super heroic pizza?" Alfred said with bright eyes. "It has everything you could ask for on a pizza! Lettuce, cheese, onions, tomatoes, pepperoni, bacon, peppers -"

"Please stop," Arthur said, lifting his head and bringing his hand to his mouth to stop himself from throwing up.

"Hey, it's better than your gross food."

"You take that back!"

"Shut up!" Lovino yelled. "Just shut up! Both of your taste buds suck balls!"

"Lovi?" Someone said from a few booths away from them. The three looked over to see Antonio standing up, hands planted on the table. Beside him were Francis and Gilbert, looking incredibly confused.

"Fuck."

"So _that's_ why you wanted to eat here!" Alfred said cheerfully.

"Aw Lovi~ Did you miss me?" Antonio asked, skipping happily over to the table and hugging Lovino.

"Of course not!" Lovino yelled, his face red.

"Well I missed you _querido_~"

"Hey Toni! Ditch your boyfriend and get back here!" Gilbert called.

"Aw come on Gilbert, let Lovi join us~"

"No!"

"Of course he can join us _mon cher_," Francis said, smacking Gilbert on the back of the head. Antonio dragged Lovino over to the table, leaving Alfred and Arthur alone. _'Perfect'_ Arthur thought, rolling his eyes. The waiter arrived with Arthur's and Lovino's food a tad too late, and placed them on the table.

"Should we go give Lovino his lasagna?" Arthur asked, absentmindedly twirling his spaghetti around on his fork.

"Nah, he washn't gon eat it anywaysh," Alfred said.

"Don't talk with your mouth full," Arthur scolded.

Alfred swallowed. "Sorry."

"So what do we do with it?"

"I'll eat it!" Alfred exclaimed, leaning over the table and taking the plate.

"You're such a glutton," Arthur said with disgust.

"Hmm?"

"Never mind." The two ate in silence; for Arthur, uncomfortable silence, but Alfred didn't seem to notice the awkward atmosphere. "Alfred," Arthur said nervously. Alfred looked up, a piece of sticky cheese hanging from his mouth connecting to the slice of pizza in his hands. "About the other day…"

"What? Are you still sore?"

"Of course not!" Arthur yelled, face red. "About what happened after! When I said I loved you!" he blurted out. He immediately covered his mouth and looked away, twirling his spaghetti around again. Alfred looked away as well, putting his pizza down on the plate.

"Y-yeah? Wh-what about it? You didn't mean it?"

Arthur swallowed. Why did he have to bring that up? "Of course I meant it!" Now what could he say? He wanted to ask, he wanted to say _something_ about it to let Alfred knw it was eating away at him, but how? "You didn't say anything back." The table was engulfed in silence, neither of the two looking at each other.

"I-I couldn't," Alfred said, his face suddenly sullen. Arthur looked at him curiously.

"What do you mean you couldn't?" Did he not feel the same way?

"Because," he swallowed. "Because… I kissed Ivan."

"You _kissed_ Ivan?" Arthur asked, eyebrow raised, heart in pieces.

"Well technically _he_ kissed _me_ but… you get it."

"Yes, I get it," Arthur said taking out his wallet and dropping some money gracelessly on the table. "I'm leaving." Arthur exited the restaurant in a huff, leaving Alfred alone in the booth. Did he regret saying it now?

Yes.

* * *

**(A/N): And the beginning of some drama filled chapters! Yay!**

**As for Lovino's advice: When idiot's suddenly come face to face with something, their brains go into overdrive and they don't really know what to do, and since Alfred *cough* and Antonio *cough* are idiots, they have no idea what to do (I know this from personal experience, unfortunately). Plus, Alfred feels really bad about kissing Ivan (if you couldn't tell)**

**Thank you for reading and reviews are loved :3**


End file.
